Dancing in the ruins
by Lois87
Summary: Cas/OC.What if the Winchesters weren t the only ones under his charge?He decides it s time for the boys to meet the Williams sisters. Blair always had a crush on her guardian angel.Better summary inside.Please review otherwise I won t continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So this is my very first Cas/OC. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I won´t continue this story otherwise. **

**This is set at the very beginning of season 5. What if Dean and Sam weren´t the only ones under Castiel charge? Cas decides that it´s time for Adrianna and Blair Williams to team up with the Winchesters. Blair always had a crush on her guardian angel but the simple crush turns into something more. Enjoy! xxLois87**

A few days had passed since Lucifer was freed and the Williams sisters hadn´t heard from Castiel for over a week. Adrianna wasn´t bothered at all since she hated being bossed around by him but Blair was worried. There was something about the blue eyed angel that attracted her, which was much to her older sisters dislike.

Blair was lying on yet another crappy motel bed and waited for her sister to get ready.

Her cellphone rang and without hesitation she answered the incoming call.

"Hello."

"Blair?" A male voice asked.

"Who is this?" She retorted in response.

"It´s me Castiel."

"Oh my goodness. Cas, are you ok? You had us worried." She paused for a moment. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I promise I will explain, but not now. Can you make it to South Dakota by tomorrow evening? I need Adrianna and you to meet me up there. It´s urgent."

"Yeah I guess." _Ohoh Ade is going to be pissed, _she thought.

"I will contact you again to tell you the exact location." With these last words he hung up.

***

The older Williams sister exited the bathroom to find her younger sibling staring down at her cellphone.

"Hey Blair, you alright?"

"Castiel." She stuttered in disbelief.

"What about him?" She looked around but couldn´t find the angel anywhere.

"He just called."

"Called? As in used a phone to contact you?" Adrianna couldn´t believe what she was hearing. Blair nodded. "I didn´t think angel boy knew how to use a phone. Guess, I oughta give him some more credit. Anyways, what did he want?"

"He told us to meet him up in South Dakota tomorrow evening."

"South Dakota? Are you kidding me? We´ll have to drive nonstop to make it there in time." She let out a sigh of frustration. "Great, now he´s bossing us around through the phone aswell. That angel dude has some nerve. I swear to God, I´m going to whoop his ass."

"Ade, don´t be such a drama queen and besides we can take turns driving. He said it was urgent."

"Whatever. Let´s get going then." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her duffle bag.

***

The sisters stuffed their bags into the trunk of their black BMW M3 E90.

"Here, you´re first. I need some sleep." Ade tossed the carkeys over to Blair and got into the backseat of the car. She lay down and covered herself up with the duvet they had stashed there. "Night night, little sis. Wake me up when it´s my turn to drive."

Blair started the car and sped off to South Dakota.

A couple of hours later she pulled up at a gas station to fill up the tank and get some food.

She returned to the car and woke up Adrianna.

"Your turn. Here´s the exact location." She handed her the piece of paper where the adress of some diner was scribbled on.

***

They arrived a little early and checked into a local motel before meeting up with Castiel in Mikes Diner.

An hour later they pulled up in front of the diner and entered it.

"Go ahead, I´ll get a drink. You want anything?"

"No, I´m fine."

Blair roamed the diner and found Castiel sitting in a booth with 2 guys. He stood up as he spotted her and before he could make any introductions he was pulled into a bonecrushing hug by her.

"Thank godness, you´re ok." She pulled away. "Sorry." She apologized as she saw the startled look on Castiels face.

"This is Blair Williams. Blair, these are Dean and Sam Winchester." Cas introduced.

The Winchesters looked at the 5´6, dirty blonde haired and blue eyed girl in front of them and greeted her.

"Where´s Adrianna?" Castiel inquired.

"Who´s Adrianna?" Dean interrupted.

"My older sister. She´s over there by the counter." She explained and pointed over to her.

Dean let out a whistle as he spotted her which didn´t surprise Blair at all. Adrianna had that effect on most men and she was well aware of that herself. Blair was a pretty girl aswell but she prefered to stay in the background. She mostly wore loose fitting shirts, jeans and sneakers that concealed her body, whereas Adrianna went for tight clothes that had the opposite effect which didn´t mean that she was an 'easy' girl.

***

"Ade, over here!" Blair called out and her sister made her way to the booth.

"Hello Adri..." Adrianna put down her drink and slapped the angel before he could finish what he was about to say.

Dean suppressed a chuckle while Sam and Blair just stared at her in shock.

"So now you just boss us around through the phone? Dude, you´ve got some nerve." She then turned towards the Winchesters. "And who the hell are you?"

"I´m Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"As in Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Yes, I take it you have heard of us." Dean shot her a cocky grin.

"Peachy, just peachy." She sat down opposite to the boys and pulled a little whiskey flask out of her jacket and poured the entire content into her coca cola. "Yeah, I´ve heard about the two idiots who opened the damn gate to hell and jumpstarted the friggin apocalypse."

The cocky grin on Deans face vanished instantly.

"What are you two waiting for? Sit down already." She ordered Castiel and her sister. "So angel boy, care to explain what was so urgent about meeting these two knuckleheads here?"

Blair nudged her older sister. "Why are you being so bitchy today?"

"Bitchy is an understatement, try extremely bitchy." Dean added.

Adrianna glared at him. "I don´t remember anyone asking for your opinion, chuckles."

"Adrianna, I understand you´re upset but I asked you to come here for a reason. Lucifer is walking free and the boys will need your and your sisters help in order to stop him. Since I rebelled, I was cut off of much of heavens power." Castiel voice was as calm as ever.

"Let me get this straight, you lost your mojo and now you expect Blair and me to team up with Mulder and Scully?"

"Mulder and Scully?" Castiel asked irritated.

"X files, ring a bell? Guess not. I referred to Dean and Sam."

"Yes, that´s what I meant. They need all the help they can get."

"What? We don´t need their help!" Dean objected angrily. That chick and her attitude was getting to him.

"See, they don´t even want our help. This is just a waste of time." Adrianna downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "I´ll wait in the car for you Blair."

She watched as her older sister took off.

"I´m really sorry guys, she´s usually not like THAT."

"Kind of hard to believe." Dean stated matter of factly.

"She´s been through a lot and she.. Well, she kind of blames you for that."

"Why the hell would she blame us? This is the first time we´ve met."

"We grew up in a family of hunters and were raised to continue the family business. Adrianna however quit after she fell in love with this guy called Matt. She fell pregnant with their first baby and they were about to get married, too. Just then the gate to hell was opened and some of the demons she had sent back to the pit escaped and hunted her down. They killed Matt on the day of their wedding." Blair paused for a moment. "She lost the baby aswell."

Dean and Sam were shocked.

"Castiel, I will talk to her." Blair took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, that´s the motel we´re staying in. I need to go now. See you, boys."

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! Btw I got the title for this story from the song "Dancing in the ruins" by Blue Öyster Cult. It´s worth listening to. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2 and once again I´d love to hear your opinion on it. xxLois**

Adrianna was sitting on the hood of her car and looked at the starstudded sky above her. She had another flask of whiskey clutched in her left hand while her right free hand played with the diamond eternity ring that was hanging from a chain around her neck.

"Matt..." She breathed out into the chilly air. Two years had passed since his death and she thought that she had finally come to terms with it but meeting the Winchesters proved her wrong.

Coming face to face with the guys she had blamed for the tragedy, tore all her wounds wide open again.

She remembered the day Gordon had asked her to join forces with him against the Winchesters and if it wouldn´t have been for her sister and Bobby Singer she would have done so.

Bobby, who was like family to the Williams sisters, spent hours talking some sense into Adrianna by telling her what really happened. Her rational side knew that the Winchesters weren´t to blame but part of her still refused to accept that fact.

Blair finally exited the bar and walked up to her sister. "Ade, what the hell was that about?" She demanded.

Adrianna snapped back into reality and looked at her furious sister. _Great, here we go again, _she thought. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, we do. You were a total bitch back there. What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me? Are you friggin serious? You know exactly what has gotten into me. I hate being bossed around by Castiel like he owns us and now he tells us that we have to work with those idiots? Gee thanks but I think I´ll pass."

"You still don´t get it do you? They only ones responsible for what happened two years ago are the demons not the Winchesters. You heard Bobby, they tried to stop it. God, you´re such a stubborn bitch sometimes."

"So, I´m a stubborn bitch because I don´t go all weak in the knees and cave in everytime angel boy flashes me his baby blues?" Ade retorted sarcastically.

"You know damn well that he has a point. Lucifer is free and they need every help they can get, especially now that Bobby is tied to that wheelchair."

Adrianna knew that her sister was right but she was to proud to admit it, so instead she looked away and took another swig out of her flask.

"You know Ade, I barely recognize you anymore." Blair paused for a moment to gain composure. "Let´s get back to the motel and talk about this when you´re sober."

The sisters got into the BMW without exchanging another word and drove back to the motel.

***

Meanwhile the Winchester boys and Castiel remained in their booth in the diner.

"No wonder she´s been treating us like shit." Sam broke the silence.

"Sammy you know aswell as I do that we tried to stop it. It´s sad and I feel sorry for her loss but we can´t change what happened back then." Dean then turned around to face Castiel. "So Cas, what´s the plan now?"

"If we want to stop Lucifer, we will definetely need the girls help. I have faith in Blair and firmly believe that she´ll get her sister to come around eventually. Adrianna has a good heart, she´s just a little tricky to handle with that temper of hers. I remember the day she first met Uriel and punched him in the face because he called her and Blair mudmonkeys." Castiel explained.

"She punched Uriel?" Dean was lost for words. Uriel was quite intimidating and he didn´t make much of an effort to hide his dislike for humans. _I´m glad that SOB is dead, _he thought.

"She did." A small smiled crept upon Castiels face. " Anyways, I suggest that we´ll meet up with them tomorrow."

***

Blair woke up the next day to find her sister passed out on the bed next to hers. She was still upset about Adriannas behaviour yesterday but she was just not able to stay mad at her sister.

Her cellphone rang and she picked it up. _One text message._

_'Meet us at 11am in Mikes diner. Dean W.' _It said.

Blair entered the bathroom and got herself ready. After taking a brief shower and drying her hair, she put on some boyfriendcut jeans, a longsleeved plaidshirt and a pair of converse chucks.

She exited the bathroom and was glad to see Ade awake. "Hey."

"Morning. Are you going somewhere?" Adriannas voice was hoarse and her head felt like it was about to explode.

"Yes and you´re coming with me, so you better get ready. We need to leave in an hour to meet the guys back at the diner." Blair explained.

"Oh great." Ade mumbled grumpily and took out some painkillers and a bottle of water out of her duffle bag. She stumbled to the bathroom, undressed and turned the shower on. For about ten minutes she just stood there and let the warm water work its magic on her tense and hungovered body.

After half an hour she reluctantly stepped out of the shower and inspected herself. She looked a little less hungovered and didn´t smell like a walking bar anymore but the dark rings around her eyes were still visible.

_To hell with it, _she cursed silently and started drying her hair. Once dried, she pulled her long brown hair into a messy bun and fixed it with some hairspray.

She put on some nylon tights, a denim mini skirt that reached to the middle of her thigh and a tighfitting purple longsleeve.

"Feeling any better sis?" Blair asked her as she exited the bathroom.

"A bit but the headache´s still killing me."

"Listen, I´m sorry about yesterday but it´s just that..."

"Please, let´s just forget about it. I don´t want to waste any more time fighting." Ade interrupted her.

"So, you´re going to say yes to Castiels proposal?"

"I guess I have no other option. I just want to stop Lucifer and get back to living a normal life. That still doesn´t mean I have to like working with those Winchester boys though, but I promise I´ll try to behave civil."

Blair smiled at her sister. "Thank you Ade."

"Let´s go then. I´m dying for my daily fix of caffeine." Ade said and put on her aviator sunglasses.

The sisters left the motel and headed for Mikes diner.

***

Blair and Adrianna entered the diner and walked up to the table the guys were sitting at. Ade watched her younger sisters face lit up with happiness as she spotted Castiel. She knew that Blair had a crush on the angel but for some reason she got the feeling that it wasn´t just a simple crush anymore.

"Hello." Blair greeted them happily while Adrianna just mumbled a simple "Hey."

The girls took a seat next to Castiel and placed their orders.

"We agreed on helping you." Blair stated and smiled at Castiel briefly.

Dean and Sam looked at Adrianna who was still wearing her sunglasses and massaging her temples.

"It´s true, we did." She confirmed and took a big sip of coffee.

"Good to hear that. I need you to go Cheyenne, Wyoming. Children have gone missing and word has it that they´ll be sacrificed in order to resurrect a very old powerful witch."

"Are you going to come with us?" Blair asked and Castiel shook his head.

"No, I have other important things to do but I´ll try and catch up with you as soon as possible. I have to go now but don´t worry I´ll contact you as soon as possible." He stood up and got ready to leave.

"Hey Blair, why don´t you walk angel boy outside. The boys and I will follow as soon as we finish our coffee." Ade suggested. She knew too well that her sister was too shy for her own good.

"Ok see you in a few minutes. Let´s go Cas." Blair said and took off with him.

Adrianna just rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and finished off her coffee.

"Are you good to go?" Dean and Sam nodded and followed her out.

"Hey Adrianna, are you really ok teaming up with us?" Sam asked and she turned around to face him.

"I don´t like the idea of it but if it´s necessary in order to stop Lucifer, well then there´s nothing I can do, other than get my shit together." She paused for a moment and then turned her attention towards Dean. "Just because I agreed to work with you still doesn´t mean that I have to like you or that I won´t beat the crap out of you if you don´t stop staring at my ass."

Sam nudged his older brother in the ribs. "Sorry." He muttered. _But damn, that chick has a nice ass, _he thought.

The three spotted Blair next to their car. "Castiel gave me the exact adress. We just have to grab our stuff and check out. Let´s meet up in an hour by that gasstation two blocks away from here."

"Okay. "The boys agreed and took off in the Impala.

***

One hour later the four hunters met up by the gasstation. Blair was sleeping in the backseat while Ade filled up the almost empty tank. She then went inside the little convenience store and bought some food.

"Hungry, huh?" She turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was Dean. _Try and be nice, _she told herself over and over again.

"Yeah." She answered while picking out some sandwiches. "You know you really suck at small talk, so don´t bother next time. Okay?" Her voice was cold and she didn´t even wait for his answer as she passed by him and walked to the cashier.

_Smooth move Dean, _he told himself and sighed.

***

**Hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will involve some Blair/Castiel action ;) Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter. xxLois**


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m glad you like the Blair/Castiel relationship. In this Chapter she´s finally making her move on the angel. By the way if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. the next one is going to be just as long as this ! xxLois87**

Adrianna got back into her car to find her younger sister awake.

"Hey Sis, you hungry?" She handed her the plastic bag full of food.

"Starving. Thanks. Are you still ok to drive or do you want me to take over?" Blair answered and took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"It´s fine." Ade lifted her sunglasses for a moment to look through her CD selection. Half a minute later Kings of Leons´ Sex on fire blasted through the soundsystem of the BMW.

The Impala pulled up next to them and Dean rolled down the window. "You girls ready to go? Sam and I will lead the way."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Quit talking chuckles and get rolling."

"Try to keep up." Dean retorted.

She just snorted a laugh. "Yeah right."

***

They were driving for about half an hour when Ade turned the music down. "Did you finally make your move on angel boy?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Geez, why would I do that? I mean he´s cute but it´s not like.."

"Stop lying to yourself. You totally have the hots for him. The way you look at him with those lovesick puppy dog eyes SO gives you away." Ade looked at her sister through the rearview mirror and grinned as she saw her blush. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Gosh Ade, why do you have to be so goddamn nosy? Could you for once mind your own business?"

"First of all I´m your older sister, which makes being nosy my job. Secondly as the older and wiser sibling I´m entitled to give you advice, too. If you want something to happen, you´ve got to make the first move."

Blair blushed a little more but she knew her sister was right.

Adrianna turned on the radio and grinned as she heard Lady Gagas 'Lovegame' begin to play.

"I think you should treat angel boy with a little lap dance to this song. That will definetely loosen the halo he has stuck up in his ass." She chuckled.

"Adrianna!!" Blair shrieked.

"Let´s have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your discostick." Ade sang along and turned the volume up. "I wanna kiss you but if I do then I might miss you, babe. It´s complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid.."

"You are so shameless!"

"Oh believe me little sis, you haven´t seen shameless yet but you´re about to." Ade chuckled and checked if the road was empty. She rolled the windows down and stepped onto the gas pedal.

***

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked as he saw the black BMW speeding up. He heard the loud music that was originating from the car and signaled for Sam to roll down his window.

"I`m on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You´ve indicated your interest, I´m educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad. A love game, a love game." Adrianna sang at the top of her lungs as she drove next to the Impala. Dean and Sams jaws dropped as she looked over to them and licked her lips while moving to the music.

"Geez, Ade. Stop it!" Blair yelled and her sister just rolled her eyes.

Ade slowed down and rolled the windows back up. "You´re such a buzzkill, Blair."

"Yeah older and wiser sibling my ass!" She retorted. "Pull over at the next gasstation and I´ll drive. You´re obviously still drunk."

"Whatever, party pooper." Adrianna took out her phone, dialed Sams number and put it on loudspeaker.

_"Yeah?" Sam answered._

"Hey dimples, tell chuckles to pull over at the next gas station." She instructed.

_"Stop calling me chuckles!" She heard Dean complain._

"Whatever. Bye Beavis and Butt-head!" Ade hung up and tossed her phone onto the passengers seat.

"I thought you wanted to be civil?" Blair crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I believe I used the word try and by the way this is as civil as I get."

***

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at a gas station. Adrianna got out of the car and headed straight for the restrooms while Blair took over the drivers seat. Sam walked over to the BMW.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes. We just needed to switch." She paused for a moment. "Listen Sam, I´m sorry about earlier. I think Ade hasn´t completely sobered up."

Sam chuckled. "Don´t worry." He actually enjoyed how Adrianna pushed Deans buttons. "See you later." He waved and walked back to the Impala.

***

Adrianna slept for a couple of hours and spent the rest of the drive researching.

"Did you find anything?" Blair asked.

"No. All I know is that all the children disappeared after playing in the woods. The first one to go missing was a boy named Jackson. The other three children disappeared in a 300 yard radius from where Jackson was taken from." Ade paused for a moment and looked through her notes. "I did some research on this ritual aswell. It has to be performed by 3 witches on a Friday the 13th and those three witches have to be descendants of the witch they´re planning on resurrecting. They´ll need a total of 6 children."

"So, that leaves us two days." Blair concluded.

"I say we check into a motel and then head to the forest to do some snooping around. I want to find those children."

***

The four hunters checked into two rooms at the 'Pine tree motel'.

"So girls, what´s the plan?" Dean asked.

"We go check out the woods and see if we can find some more clues on where the children are. I need to get changed first though. Meet you out here in 10 minutes." Ade replied and retreated into the motel room with her sister.

She changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey sweater and black eight hole Doc Martens boots.

Blair remained in her clothes but exchanged her Converse chucks for knee high black boots.

Both sisters armed themselves with guns and knives before exiting the motel room.

***

"Wouldn´t it be smarter if we´d take one car instead of both?" Blair commented as Dean and Adrianna were about to unlock their cars.

"Get in the backseat then, girls."

"Who said that we´re taking your car?" Adrianna retorted.

"I believe I just did." Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"We´re taking my car. End of discussion." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Like hell.." Dean was cut off by Sam.

"Dean cmon. It would be nice for a change to ride in another car." Sam nudged his brother.

"Yeah, listen to dimples. He seems to be the brains."

"Ade!" Blair glared at her.

"Sorry but we´re still taking my car."

***

Five minutes later the hunters were finally on their way to the forest. Dean and Adrianna had been confined to sitting in the backseat of the BMW by their younger siblings.

"This is all your fault chuckles." Ade pouted.

"Damn woman, stop calling me that." Dean retorted in annoyance.

"Quit it you squabblers. You´re behaving like five year olds." Blair and Sam said in unison.

"Thank goodness, we´re here." Blair added and parked the car.

They got out of the car and armed themselves some more.

"Sam and I will go east. You two take the west part." Blair instructed.

"Who died and made you the boss? I´m not going with him." Ade objected and pointed to Dean.

"That way you can work out your issues. Stop argueing and wasting our time Ade. We need to find those kids."

Adrianna reluctantly agreed and headed off west with Dean.

***

"So, Cas told us that you punched Uriel. How come you´re still alive after doing that?" Dean broke the silence.

"Again with the smalltalk chuckles."

"You´re such a mean bitch, you know that? I´m actually trying to play nice." _Why do I actually bother? Dean asked himself._

"Yeah, I´m aware of that. You´re trying to play nice, huh? What do you think you´ll get out of that? A steamy night full of sex with me?"

Dean grunted in frustration and walked ahead of her.

"Fine, chuckl... uhm Dean. I´ll behave now, promise." Adrianna felt bad about her behaviour.

He waited for her to catch up with him.

"So you want to know about my first encounter with Uriel? I did punch him after he called Blair and me mudmonkeys. He pinned me to the wall and squeezed my throat so hard, I thought my head was going to pop. Anyways, I kicked him in the groin and spat him in the face and for some reason he released me. He said something about me being different than most humans."

"Impressive."

"What can I say? I don´t take shit from anyone, angel or not."

"Yeah, I kinda thought so."

A cold breeze caused Adrianna to shiver. _Damn, why the hell did I have to leave my jacket behind, _she cursed silently.

Dean took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her. She was startled by his action.

"You looked like you were freezing." He commented simply.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

***

The hunters regrouped back by the car.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

Dean and Adrianna shook their heads. "You?"

"Nothing." Blair replied. "I suggest we split up again tomorrow. Sam and I will do some research on those witches. Dean and Ade, you can interview the missing childrens families."

Blair and Sam were both surprised when none of their siblings objected.

***

The Williams sisters woke up early in the morning and got ready for the day.

"So, Dean and you seem to get along better." Blair shot her sister a curious look.

Adrianna remained cool as she continued putting her make up on. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing, it was just an observation I made."

"Dean and I had angry sex yesterday to relieve all the tension and now we´re BFFs. Happy now?" She rolled her eyes and proceeded tying her hair into a neat bun. "How about you? Did you swap Cas for Sammy now?"

"Haha. Very funny."

Adrianna put on a white blouse, a black high waisted pencil skirt that stopped above her knees, black peeptoe heels and a fitted blazer.

Blair whistled as she watched her sister inspect her outift in the mirror. "You look good Agent Summers." She remarked.

Adrianna and Blair walked over to the Winchesters room and knocked on the door.

Sam answered the door and let them in.

"Dean´s still getting dressed but I´m ready to go."

"Let´s go then. Ade can wait for Dean here." Blair looked over to her sister. "Is that alright with you sis?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you later then!" Blair and Sam waved her goodbye and left the room.

Adrianna sat down on one of the beds and went through her files again.

"Hey Sam, can you help me with this goddamn tie?" Dean exited the bathroom, desperately fiddling on his tie. When he looked up he was stunned to see the elder Williams sister sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here and where´s Sam?"

"Hello to you too. Blair and your brother took off already." She explained and stood up.

Dean whistled mentally as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him. Ade approached him and took the tie out of his hands. "Let me do it." Her voice was gentle and a small smile crept upon her face. She remembered the endless times she had to help Matt with his tie.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

***

.

Dean and Adrianna met up with their younger siblings at a diner after interviewing all the families.

"Spill it. What did you find out?" Ade asked.

"We got quite a detailed description on the ritual and we found out the name of the witch. Her name´s Catherine du Mal and she was burned on a stake back in 1343." Blair explained.

"There was quite some lore on her. She was one evil witch who not only practiced necromancy but also sacrificed children on a regular basis." Sam added.

Adrianna clenched her fists, all she wanted to do was gank those witches who planned on resurrecting Catherine.

"I called Michelle, a psychic friend of ours, and she is working her way throuth the spirit world in order to find out the childrens location."

***

The hunters stopped by the motel and waited for Michelle to call back. Dean and Adrianna had just finished getting changed into more hunting appropriate clothes when Blairs cellphone finally rang.

"Michelle texted us the location. It´s about half an hour drive away."

"Let´s get going then." Ade grabbed her coat and signaled for the others to follow her.

They got into the Impala and drove off.

***

Half an hour later they arrived in a very abandoned area. A very old house stood in the middle of nowhere, buried in the depths of the forest.

"Blair, make sure the children get out ok. The boys and me will take care of the witches." Ade instructed and her sister nodded.

They busted in guns blazing and startled the three witches that were in the middle of performing some sort of ritual.

The Winchesters and Ade attacked the witches while Blair went looking for the children.

Five minutes later Blair returned with the four missing children. She carried two of them while the others followed closely behind her.

"Oh, you´re not getting away." The witch who fought against Adrianna yelled. She caught the elder Willams sister offguard and kicked her into a wall.

The witch lunged at one of the children with a knife but Ade managed to shield the little girl. Ade cried out in pain as the knife pierced her flesh. She dropped to the floor and the witch was about to jump her but Ade managed to pull the knife out of her back and plunge it into the witches heart.

"Blair, get them the hell out of here!" She yelled over to her sister before passing out due to blood loss.

The Winchesters ganked the other two witches and rushed to Ades side.

"Shit Sam, we need to get her to a hospital!" Dean took of his button up shirt and pressed it against her wound in order to slow down the bleeding. He picked her up and carried her to the Impala.

"Oh my God." Blair turned pale at the sight of her unconscious sister in Deans arms.

"Blair, get in the front seat with Sam and the children." Dean ordered. He slid into the backseat with Adrianna still lying in his arms. "Sam, drop us off at the hospital. I´ll stay with Ade while you bring the kids back home to their parents."

***

Dean rushed her into the emergency room where a bunch of doctors and nurses took over.

"My girlfriend and me got robbed and they stabbed her." Dean said as he lay her down on the stretcher.

"Ok Sir, step back and let us do our work."

***

Twenty minutes later Dean was approached by Doctor McPhee.

"How is she? Can I go see her?"

"She´s stable now. She lost a lot of blood but no internal organs were damaged. The knife missed her kidney by an inch. Yes, you can go see her now." Doctor McPhee answered and led him to the room she was in.

Adriannas eyes fluttered open as Dean walked up to her bedside.

"Hey there, you had me worried. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Extremely sore but I´ll live." She tried to sit up but was stopped by Dean.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" He demanded.

"Getting out. I´m not staying here. Hand me my clothes please."

"You need to stay here."

"Geez, chill. I´m fine now. I want to be gone before the cops come and waste our time."

Dean passed her her clothes. She slipped on her jeans.

"Great this shirt is absolutely ruined." She threw it in the bin. "Mind if I borrow your jacket?"

Dean took off his jacket and passed it to her.

"Thanks. Now turn around so that I can strap on my bra."

He did as he was told.

"Okay, I´m decent now. I´ll get out the window, you go out front and we´ll meet by the parking lot. And don´t forget to call Blair and Sam. Tell them to come pick us up." She said as she opened the window. Fortunately her room was located on the ground floor.

***

Dean made his way to the parking lot and called his brother. Adrianna was already waiting for him.

"They´ll be here in 5minutes." He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks, Dean."

"You´re welcome."

_Maybe he´s not that bad at all, _Ade thought.

The Impala pulled up and Blair got out and pulled her older sister into a hug. "Thank god, you´re fine."

"Blair, I´m glad you´re so happy to see me but we need to go before they notice that I´m gone."

***

The Winchesters and Williams arrived back at the motel they were staying in and got all cleaned up before heading to a chinese restaurant.

They sat down at a table and ordered food and drinks.

***

A couple of hours later the four returned to the motel. Castiel was sitting in the sisters motel room when they entered.

"Oh look who´s here Blair. Angel boy!" Adrianna said in mock happiness.

Blair smiled when she spotted Castiel sitting in the middle of the room.

"I´ve got some news." He stated.

"I´m sure that can wait until tomorrow." Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Hey sis, I´m going over to the boys room and I won´t be back for a couple of hours." She wiggled her eyebrows at her younger sister and smirked.

"See ya later Cas. I´ll leave Blair and you alone." With that Adrianna left.

She went over to the boys room and knocked on the door.

"I come bearing gifts." Ade smiled and held the bottle of Jack Daniels and a stack of cards in front of Deans face. "Angel boy showed up and I gave him and Blair a little privacy. Are you up for some poker?"

Dean grinned and let her in. "I´m starting to like you."

***

"What was that about?" Castiel asked confused as he watched Adrianna slam the door shut.

"Nothing, she´s just a little weird sometimes." Blair explained and sat down next to him on the bed. "I need to tell you something but I don´t know how to say it."

"What is it Blair? You seem troubled."

"Aah screw it." She cursed and pressed her lips onto his.

Castiel was confused at first but then he found himself responding to the kiss.

**Sorry for the sudden end but you know the drill. The more reviews I get the sooner and the longer the next chapter will be. xxLois**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! So, what do you think about the Williams sisters? Who do you like better? Blair or Adrianna? xxLois87**

"Dean, who is it?" Sam exited the bathroom wearing nothing but boxershorts.

Adrianna let out a whistle. "Oooh Sammy, you´re one sight for sore eyes." She winked at him and laughed as she saw him blush and retreat back into the bathroom.

"Seriously, that was one of the finest six packs I´ve ever seen." She sat down at the table.

"Well, you haven´t seen me topless yet." Dean winked at her as he placed the shotglasses in front of her.

"I doubt that you can top your little brother."

Just then the bathroom door opened and a fully dressed Sam came out.

"You know you didn´t have to get dressed for me. I was entirely fine having you around topless." She smirked and he blushed once again. "Have a seat, dimples. It´s poker time."

Sam sat down next to his brother and her.

***

Blair and Castiel still had their lips locked together. Eventually they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"Castiel, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have.." Blair was silenced by Castiels lips before she could finish her sentence.

She took his hands and placed them on the small of her back and smiled against his lips as she felt his hands roaming her back.

"Castiel." Blair moaned and Castiel pulled away.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" He was confused.

"No, it´s quite the opposite. That was a pleasure moan. Pleasure moans are a very good thing." She smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.

***

"50 bucks say that Blair and angel boy are doing the deed right now." Adrianna rearranged her cards and downed another shot.

"50 bucks say no." Dean said and downed a shot aswell.

"Guys, please!" Sam interjected.

Adrianna poured him a glass. "Cmon Sam, you´re three shots behind. Drink up, pal."

"Are you trying to get my brother drunk?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course. I´m planning on getting laid tonight and Sam here is the lucky winner."

Sam and Dean almost choked on their drinks.

"I was just kidding." She laughed. "Get your heads out of the gutter."

"Anyways, I´m calling it a night. I´m dizzy." Sam stood up and headed for his bed.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Ade chuckled.

The younger Winchester stumbled onto his bed and passed out straight away.

***

Blair had spent most of her time making out with Castiel. She knew that it was all new to him, so she didn´t take the next step.

"Are you ok, Castiel?" She was a little concerned about the angel.

"I´m fine. It´s just..uuhm. I´ve never done this before. It´s a little strange but in a good way." He was a little lost for words and overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that overcame him. "Maybe I should go... Eeer. I´ll come back tomorrow."

He stood up but Blair held him back. "Please, stay." She patted the space on the bed next to her. Castiel took off his trenchcoat and shoes before lying down on the bed next to her.

She draped a leg over him and cuddled close. "This feels nice. Hey Castiel, can I ask you something?""

"Yes, of course."

"Do angels sleep?"

"No, not really." He sensed that she was getting sleepy. "But I´d be happy to watch you sleep."

She smiled and drifted off to peaceful sleep.

***

Dean and Adrianna had just finished their second bottle of whiskey. They got along pretty well which surprised both hunters.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

Dean was stunned. "You´re going to spend the night in here?"

"I´m sure as hell not going back there. They´re probably at it all night." She paused for a moment. "I wouldn´t mind bunking with Sam. That way I can do a little groping and see if that sixpack of his feels as good as it looks."

"You´re drunk." Dean stated.

"Thank you captain obvious but if you haven´t noticed, so are you. Doesn´t mean that I´m lying about wanting to bunk with your brother though." She chuckled. "Chill, Dean. I was just playing you. Anyways, I´m calling it a night. Mind if I borrow a shirt? I didn´t bring my Pjs and I don´t plan on sleeping in these clothes."

Adrianna stood up and stumbled to Deans bed. "Woooah, I´m dizzy."

Dean tossed her one of his clean tshirts. "Hey, that´s my bed."

She turned her back to him and took her shirt off. Ade took Deans shirt and put it on. "Like I said, I wouldn´t mind bunking with Sam."

"God no."

"Let´s just share then. You stay on your side and I´ll stay on mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

Adrianna unbuttoned her jeans and let them drop to the floor. Deans shirt reached to the middle of her thigh and covered the hipster panties she was wearing.

"FYI if you just as much as think about feeling me up, I´ll kick your ass." She said and climbed under the covers.

***

Adrianna woke up the next morning and felt something heavy across her stomache and somethng warm cupping one of her breasts.. She opened her eyes to discover that Dean had his hand on one of her boobs. "You pervert!" She yelled out loud and pushed him out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Guys, are you ok?" Sam peeked through the bathroom door.

"Nothing´s ok. Your brother is a perv! He was groping me!" She got up and pulled her jeans on.

Dean couldn´t help but smirk. Ade saw the smirk on his face and threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell are you smirking about? Believe me next time it won´t be a pillow that I´ll be throwing at you." She took her shirt and bolted out of the motel room.

Sam gave his brother the 'what the hell' look but he just shrugged.

"Well, she does have nice boobies." He remarked and chuckled. His younger brother just his eyes.

***

Adrianna knocked on the door and seconds later a fully dressed Blair let her in.

"Where´s angel boy?"

"He went to run some errands. He´ll be back in half an hour to fill us in on the news he has." Blair explained.

"Alright, anyways I need a shower. I feel dirty and disgusted."

"Why?"

"I wake up and what do I see? Dean Winchester groping my boobies. Pervert son of a bitch." She took of Deans shirt and tossed it aside.

"Oh cmon Ade, admit it. You liked it."

"Yeah, like I´m that desperate to get laid." She cocked an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Talking about getting laid, how was your night?"

"It was nice..."

"Did you?"

"Geez Ade, get your head out of the gutter. We made out and he stayed the night but we didn´t have sex."

"Why not? Is he an eunoch?"

"No, he isn´t."

"Well how do you know?"

"Just take your shower already Adrianna."

***

The four hunters met up with Castiel in a diner close by, after packing their stuff together and checking out.

"I know a way to stop Lucifer." Castiel stated matter of factly.

"So? Spill it, we ain´t got all day." Adrianna demanded.

"I´m going to find the one being that can stop him. God."

"Go figure and how exactly are you going to do that?" Dean threw in.

"I need your amulet. The one you´re wearing around your neck. It burns hot in his present."

"No way."

"Just give it to him chuckles."

Dean glared at Ade. He hated when she called him that. Reluctantly Dean handed Castiel his necklace. "I´ll kill you if you don´t return it."

"So, what do you expect us to do while you go look for your Daddy?" Ade got back to the point.

"Just do your job. Hunt evil until I return. I must go now." The angel stood up and was pulled into a hug by Blair before leaving the diner.

Adrianna started humming 'Love is in the air' as her younger sister sat back down next to her.

"Shut up, Ade."

"What? Humming is not a crime." She grinned.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill but shouldn´t we be discussing what to do next?" Sam interrupted the sisters bickering.

"Ah yeah, right. I checked the internet and found a case. Vengeful spirit in a little town in Indiana." Blair explained.

Just then Deans cellphone rang.

***

"It was Bobby. He told us to haul our asses to Colorado. Rufus needs help with a demon manifested town."

"Guess that means we´re splitting up, huh. How sad." Adrianna retorted in mock sadness.

"Yeah, you´re so sad." Dean remarked.

"We´ll keep in touch and meet up as soon as we´re done." Blair looked over to her older sister.

"Yeah yeah. We´ll do that. Let´s hit the road. See you boys, soon." Ade blew Sam a kiss and gave the older Winchester the finger. Blair just waved both boys goodbye.

***

**Sam and Dean head off to help out Rufus. (Episode: "Good God y'all") The brothers part ways. The Williams sisters meet up with Dean in Pennsylvania without knowing that his brother and him have gone their separate ways.**

***

Dean exited the hospital and found the Williams sisters waiting by the Impala.

"Hey chuckles, happy to see me?" Ade greeted him. "Where´s dimples?"

Dean swallowed hard. "We decided to part ways."

"You what? Now of all times you decide to go your separate ways?"

"We had our reasons, so don´t you dare lecture me!"

Adrianna simply ignored Deans outburst and turned to her younger sister. "Go find Sam, make sure he´s ok. Take the car, I´ll stay with Dean."

Blair nodded at her sisters order.

"Just leave him be. This is none of your business, so stay the hell out of it."

"We´re all in this together, so it is our business." Adrianna got her duffle bag out of the BMW and tossed Blair the carkeys. "Dean, you of all people should know that I´m one hell of a stubborn bitch, so don´t waste time argueing with. It´s just useless."

"Take care Ade, I´ll check in with you later. Bye, Dean." Blair got into the BMW and sped off, leaving Dean and her sister standing in the parking lot.

***

**Sorry for the sudden ending but I was kind of in a rush. Anyways, I´ll skip through most of the episode "Free to be you and me" unless you want me to rewrite some of it with the Williams sisters in it. Let me know. I will definetely rewrite "The End." . Both Dean and Adrianna will be send to the future by Zachariah. Stay tuned, I´ve got lots in store for you! Remember, reviews are love!! xxLois**


	5. Chapter 5

**I´m glad you like the Williams sisters. As you have probably noticed, they´re quite the opposites. Blair is the calmer one of the duo. She is 5'6 tall, has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Adrianna is 5'7 tall, has brown hair and grey eyes. She is quite the firecracker.**

**This chapter is my rewrite of the episode 'The end'. Enjoy! xxLois**

***

**This takes place 2 weeks after Blair left to track down Sam. Dean and Adrianna just checked into a motel in Kansas City.**

"Why the hell does everyone assume that we´re a couple?" Adrianna sounded annoyed.

"Probably because I´m a handsome guy and you´re a very pretty lady. We´d make such a goodlooking couple." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "I can´t believe we´ve been stuck with each other for two weeks now without killing each other. That´s a new record."

"That´s the Winchester charm, honey." He took out his cellphone and headed for the door. "I´m going to call Cas and see if he´s got any leads on the colt."

"Alright, I´ll try and get some shuteye. I´m beat." Adrianna yawned and lay down on her bed. "Wake me up if something important comes up."

***

The next morning Adrianna woke up to find herself lying on a ruined bed in a collapsing hotel. Dean was still asleep next to her on the bed.

"Wake up! Dean, wake up!" She shook him until he finally opened his eyes.

Groggily he scanned the room. "Where the hell are we?"

"Do I look like I know?" Ade retorted sarcastically.

Both hunters stood up and looked out the window. The sight that awaited them let their blood run cold. The streets were abondoned and literally screamed devastation.

They went outside and walked the deserted streets.

"Over there!" Ade pointed to a little girl that was crouched in a street corner.

Dean approached her. "Hey little girl, are you ok?"

She didn´t say a word and attacked him with a piece of broken glass.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as the glass cut his flesh.

Adrianna knocked the girl out cold before she could do more damage.

"Are you ok?" She took his arm and inspected the cut. Without hesitation she took off her scarf and wrapped it around his wounded arm.

"Thanks." Dean said and paused for a moment as his eyes caught sight of a wall close by. "Croatoan." He read out loud.

Adrianna looked in the same direction and saw it aswell. "That demon virus?"

Dean nodded and before he could say another word, a bunch of zombies appeared and started chasing the hunters.

They ran into a dead end and were cornered by the zombies but fortunately a squad of soldiers showed up and gunned them down.

***

Later that night both Dean and Adrianna climbed through a fence.

"Check this out." Dean pointed to the sign on the fence.

"Croatoan Virus hot zone. August 1,2014." Adrianna couldn´t believe what she was reading. "You´ve got to be shitting me."

"Let´s steal a car and go to Bobbys. Maybe he can tell us what´s going on."

She nodded and followed him. He found a car and managed to hotwire it without any problems.

Adrianna tried to get some reception on her cellphone and find a radio station, without success though.

"You know, you´re just wasting your time." A male voice chuckled and both hunters jumped slightly.

"Zachariah." Dean hissed as he spotted the angel in the rearview mirror.

"Hi Dean." He greeted and then looked over to Ade. "Hello Adriana. I believe we haven´t met yet. I´ve heard so much about you. My name´s..."

"I don´t give a fuck who you are." She cut him off.

"Feisty little thing."

"How did you find me and what the hell do you want?" Dean was angry.

"Some human informants among the fringe christian groups told me where you were. What I want? I decided to give you a little three day sneak peek on what happens if you say no to Michael." Zachariah paused for a moment. "Anyways, I gotta go. See you around Dean." With that he vanished.

***

Adrianna and Dean arrived at Bobbys house but all that was left of him was his overturned, in blood covered and bullet holed wheelchair. Dean found his journal and discovered a picture of Bobby at a Camp Chitaqua with other hunters.

The duo drove off and arrived at the camp a couple of hours later. They sneaked into the hunter compound and found a completely rundown Impala.

"Oh baby, no." Dean was close to tears. "What did they do to you?"

Adrianna sensed someone coming but before she could react both Dean and her were knocked unconscious.

***

They woke up to find themselves handcuffed to a pole.

"Care to explain who and what you two are? You´re no shapeshifters and no demons." Future Dean eyed them both suspiciously.

"Wow, am I drunk or why do I see two Deans?" Just when she thought things couldn´t get any weirder, her future self appeared.

"So, they´re exactly like us?" Future Adrianna asked Future Dean.

"Yes." He confirmed and then turned back to Dean. "Who are you?"

"We´re from the past. Zachariah sent us to the future, but we kind of lost him."

"Prove it that you´re me. Tell me something I only now." Future Dean demanded.

"Once a chick named Rhonda Hurley made us try on her pink panties and we kind of liked it."

"Woaaah." Both Adriannas said in unison.

"Your turn." Future Adrianna demanded.

"Do you really want them to hear it?" Adrianna cocked an eyebrow at her future self.

"No, you´ve got a point." She approached her past self and chuckled as she whispered something into her ear.

"That´s definetely me." Future Adrianna confirmed.

"So how about you explain what happened here?" Dean threw in.

"Two years ago the Croatoan virus broke out and it spread fast across the entire world. Sam was destroyed in a major battle.." He paused for a moment to gain composure. "I wasn´t there."

Adrianna spotted matching rings on both future Dean and her very own future self. "Hey, why am I..ehh.. you... eehh. we.. wearing matching rings with chuckles?" She asked.

Future Adrianna held up her hand and showed off her ring. "Why we wear matching rings? Well, last I heard that´s what married people do."

"Whaaaat?" Dean and Adrianna both sounded freaked out.

"You´re telling me that I´ll be married to him?"

"You´re telling me that I´ll be married to her?"

Future Dean and Adrianna chuckled. "I totally forgot what we were like five years ago. Anyways babe, we need to go." She said.

"What about us? Are you just going to leave us here?" Dean asked.

"Basically yes. This compound is full of traumatized survivors and having our doppelgangers walk around won´t do any good." Future Dean put an arm around his wife and walked out of the room with her.

***

Dean found a wooden splinter and started working picking his cuffs.

"This is just peachy. Getting knocked out, being handcuffed to a pole and finding out that in five years I´ll be married to the most obnoxious guy I´ve ever met." Adrianna sighed in frustration.

Deans handcuffs opened and he stood up. A smug smile spread across his face.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You just called me obnoxious. That really hurt my feelings." Dean pouted.

"Yeah right, like you have any." She rolled her eyes. "Get me outta here, already."

"You didn´t ask nicely enough, sweetheart."

"Don´t make me mad chuckles."

"Watch your language. Cmon, just say the magic word and you´re free."

"You son of a bitch, I swear to god once I´m free I´m going to..."

He chuckled and started to walk away.

"Okay, okay. PLEASE."

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn´t get that."

"Please, for crying out loud, please get me out of those cuffs."

Dean kneeled down and picked her cuffs. "It´s kinda hot, seeing you all cuffed up."

"Cut it out pervert." Her handcuffs opened and she stood up. "Took you long enough."

***

**Okay, this is the first part of my rewrite of "The End". If I get at least 10 reviews for this Chapter, I will post the second part within 3 days. xxLois**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the second part of my rewrite. Enjoy! xxLois**

"Cmon honey, let's go." Dean was about to put an arm around her but she got hold of his wrist.

"If you dare to put your arm around me, I'll break it in five different places." She glared daggers at him. "And don't call me honey. Just because our future selves are married doesn't mean you can call me that."

"You're as cold as ice." He retorted in mockhurt and pouted.

Ade just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. At some point she heard her sisters voice originating from another tent. "Dean, over here." She motioned for him to come over. They entered the tent and the sight that awaited them, let their jaws drop. Blair was sitting on Castiels lap and they were making out.

Ade coughed to get their attention.

"Oh hey Sis, I thought you two wanted to spend some quality time together." Blair took something out of her pocket that looked like a joint.

"Yeah, well there was a change of plans. Is that what I think it is?"

"Well, what do you think it is?" Blair giggled.

"Geeez, are you stoned?"

The younger Williams sister continued giggling as Castiel kissed her neck.

"Hey angel boy, what the hell have you done to my sister?"

Castiel inspected the pair in front of him. "You're not from this time, are you?"

"We're from the past, Zachariah sent us here. Anyways, work your mojo and send us back to 2009 already." Dean explained.

"Are you serious? From the past?" Blair threw in.

Adrianna and Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that my mojo's gone." Castiel was giggling now aswell.

"Care to explain when you lovebirds turned into stoners?" Ade crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Before either Castiel or Blair could answer, future Dean entered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Cmon, come with me before someone else sees you." Future Dean sounded pissed off.

***

Dean and Adrianna followed future Dean into a small building.

"I told you, they'd get out." Future Adrianna said as she sat down next to her husband. She kissed him briefly.

"You're lucky that you went undetected. Did you actually use your brains? I told you that this camp is full of traumatized survivors and having them see you would have made things worse than they already are!" Future Dean was fuming.

His wife gave his hand a squeeze. "Keep it down. You're going to wake him."

"Wake who?" Adrianna asked and just then a little boy walked into the room. He was about 3 years old, had brown shaggy hair and piercing green eyes.

"Daddy? Mommy?" He rubbed his eyes and hugged the teddy bear he was holding tightly.

"Mommy's here, baby." Future Adrianna picked the little boy up and placed a soft kiss onto his head.

Dean and Ade stared at the boy in disbelief. The little boy looked around. "Mommy, why do they look like Daddy and you?"

"Do you remember the story I told you about time travelers? They are Mommy and Daddy from the past." She held the boy tightly as she sat back down.

"Awesome!" The little boy grinned.

"Is that really my..our son?" Ade stuttered and her future self nodded.

"This is Nathaniel Jonathan Winchester. Nate for short. Cmon Nate honey, say hello."

"Hello Mommy and Daddy from the past." Nate giggled and smirked. He then turned to his Dad. "I'm tired, Daddy. Can you tell me a story about brave Grampa John?"

"Sure, buddy. Let's go." Future Dean lifted his son up and walked away.

Nate smiled cheekily at Adrianna and Dean as he waved them goodbye. They were still speechless.

"He's something, huh?" Future Adrianna smiled. Nate reminded her of Dean in so many ways.

"I think I'm going to faint. First you're telling me that I'm married and as if that wouldn't be enough, I have a child with him, too?" Adrianna looked over to Dean.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dean snorted.

Future Dean returned after a while. "You two are coming with me tomorrow morning. We've tracked down the Colt and Lucifer." He explained.

***

The next day...

The hunters finished packing up the Mercedes and went back inside the house where Nate was playing with a couple of toycars.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Nate ran into his Dads arms. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes buddy, I have to go. Promise me you'll keep an eye on your Mommy and be good for her." He gently kissed his sons forehead.

"I will." Nate grinned.

"Be careful, babe." Future Dean placed Nate back down and kissed his wife passionately.

"Oh, I think I'm going to puke." Adrianna remarked and Dean just chuckled.

"Bye Mom and Dad from the past." Nate giggled.

"Bye Nate." Dean and Adrianna said in unison and got ready to leave.

Adrianna looked at the boy one last time. He looked just like Dean but he had her lips and haircolor. She then hugged her future self goodbye.

"He's a good man and you'll soon realize that you love him. I've wasted a lot of time denying the fact that I was in love with him, so don't make the same mistake." Future Adrianna whispered quietly so that no else but her and her past self could hear it.

***

The hunters managed to retrieve the colt and continued their journey. After hours of drive, they finally reached their destination.

"Remember when I told you that Sam went down in a major battle years ago?"

Dean and Adrianna nodded.

"Well, you probably thought that he had died but he didn't. He said yes to Lucifer and became his vessel." Future Dean continued.

"What????"

"Dean, promise me that you'll say yes to Michael. I was so damn stubborn to decline and look what happened. After I said no, the angels disappeared and left human kind ,or whatever is left of it, to die." Future Dean clutched the steering wheel so tight, that it caused his knuckles to turn white.

"No, there has to be another way. I'm not going to be some angels meatsuit."

"Damn it, there is NO other way! I should have said yes but now it's too late. Say yes to Michael!!"

"Boys, stop it now! We don't have time for a screaming match. We've got the Colt now, so let's get it all over with." Adrianna got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

The three walked in silence for a while. A tall figure, dressed in a white suit, stood about 20 feet ahead of them. The figure turned around to reveal his identity. It was no other than Sam.

Dean and Adrianna exchanged shocked glances.

"Oh I was waiting for you already. I heard that I'd get visitors from the past." Lucifer chuckled. "So how do you like my vessel?"

Future Dean approached Lucifer and pointed the Colt at him. "You son of a bitch."

Before he could pull the trigger, Lucifer snapped his neck. Future Dean dropped dead to the ground.

Adrianna let out a scream. She ran towards Lucifer and got ready to attack but he pinned her and Dean to a wall with a simple handmovement.

She struggled against his invisible hold but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move . "Let me go, you asshole!" Fury was audible in her voice.

Lucifer smiled amused and approached her. "You know, I'm not a fan of humans but I've always been intrigued by you." He ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Stop touching her or I'll kill you." Dean yelled.

"Oh how sweet, I'd love to see you try." Lucifer focussed his attention back to Adrianna. "You're beautiful and feisty but most importantly you're not like other humans. You're different."

"Well, who would have thought that the devil was quite the sweet talker." She retorted sarcastically.

"Yield to me and be my queen." Lucifer paused for a moment. "Your future self kept on declining my offers, despite the fact that I promised to raise little Nate as if he were my own."

"Why? Why would you want me?" Adrianna demanded.

"Like I said you're different. I was fascinated by your persona from the first time I've laid eyes on you and besides it's the least I could do for Sam. He's been such a good vessel."

"What the hell does Sam have to do with it?" Dean threw in.

"Sam always had a crush on her but as usual you ended up getting the pretty girl." Lucifer scooted even closer to Adrianna. "I always wondered why you chose Dean. You're too good for him, he doesn't deserve you." He pressed a kiss onto her lips.

She turned her head away from him in disgust. "I'd never yield to you."

Lucifer got hold of her chin and turned her face back towards him. "You'll learn to love me. Don't be stupid, say yes and yield to me." He kissed her once again and as he did so, a tear slid down her cheek.

"You son of a bitch, leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

Lucifer eventually pulled away.

"Sam, I know you're still somewhere in there. Fight him! You can do it!" Adrianna pleaded but Lucifer just chuckled.

"It's no use. When Sam said yes to me, he gave me full control over his body."

***

All of a sudden everything went black and when Dean and Adrianna regained consciousness, they found themselves back in their motel room.

Adrianna rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She barely cried but now she just wasn't able to hold the tears back.

Dean knocked on the door. "Hey Ade, are you alright?"

"Go away, leave me alone!" She yelled back. Nothing was alright. What she had witnessed in the future was just too much for her to handle.

Adrianna sat down on the floor and buried her face into both her hands.

Dean picked the lock and entered the bathroom.

"I told you to leave me alone. Don't you ever get it?!" She said without lifting her head up.

"Damn it Ade, don't be so stubborn." He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "It's ok, we'll get through this together."

"How? You've seen what's going to happen. Sam will say yes to Lucifer and he'll end up killing you. I'm going to be left alone with our child." Adrianna stood up and stormed out but before she could exit the motel room, Dean gripped her tight and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" She curled her hands into fists and started banging them against his chest. "Just leave me alone."

Dean tightened his grip since he wasn't planning on letting go. "I promise you, we'll find a way to get through this."

Her tears flowed uncontrollably. "You've seen what we were like in the future! When Matt died a part of me did, too. Loosing another man I love would be the death of..."

Dean silenced her by pressing his lips onto hers. "I'm here now and I will not leave you alone."

Adrianna nodded and he smiled at her.

"You should get some rest." He led her to her bed and she lay down.

"Dean, would you stay with me please?"

"Yes, sure." He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She fell asleep almost instantly. Dean smiled once again as he watched the sleeping girl in his arms. This was the first time he had seen this side of her. She seemed so vulnerable, so unlike the Adrianna he came to know.

***

_Meanwhile Blair managed to track down Sam. He had changed his name and was working in some bar..._

Blair approached the bar and heard fighting sounds emerging from it. She ran inside and saw Sam being held by two men. A third was standing right in front of him and he had a small vile in his hand with something in it that looked like blood.

"Leave him alone." She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the men. The man with the vile in his hand turned towards her and she recognized him. He was a hunter and she had run into him years ago on a hunt with her Dad.

"Blair Williams?" He asked.

"Yes, in the flesh. Now leave him alone."

"He's an evil demon blood junkie. For christs sake, he started the apocalypse! What would your Daddy have said if he knew that you're friends with a monster like him?"

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare talk about my Dad!" She yelled and shot him in his leg.

One of the other hunters had pulled out a gun aswell and shot her but luckily Sam shoved him, so that he missed his actual target. The bullet barely grazed her.

All hell broke loose but eventually Sam and Blair won the upper hand and knocked the others out.

"Cmon Sammy, you're coming back with me." She took his hand and led him to her car.

"Dean doesn't want me back." He objected.

"Honestly I don't give a shit what he wants. We're in this war together and we have to stick together if we want to have a shot at defeating Lucifer. You're brothers, you'll figure it out!"

She tossed him the carkeys. "You're driving. I've got to patch up my arm. An infection is the last thing I need."

They got into the car and drove off. After patching herself up she took out her cellphone and dialed Adriannas number.

_"Hey Blair, it's Dean. Adrianna's asleep."_

"Oh hey, what happened?" Blair was concerned.

_"Rough day at the office. We'll explain later."_

"I've got Sam with me. Text me your location and we'll meet you there."

_Dean didn't object. "Okay. See you."_

"Take care of my sister. Bye." She hung up.

***

Adrianna woke up 3 hours later. Dean was asleep next to her and still had his arm draped around her. The things she had seen in the future replayed over and over in her mind. She thought about those last words that her future self had told her. What if she really was in love with this man but she was just to blind to see it or too much of a coward to admit it? Matts death had certainly changed her, she was more detached and avoided forming emotional bonds. She had a couple of one night stands after his death but she was always gone by dawn.

Adrianna took a close look at the sleeping man next to her. She knew that she had treated him unfair from the beginning and that she had not given him enough credit but that was her way of avoiding emotional bonds. For some reason though, he never stopped trying to get under her skin and she didn't know how long she was able to keep her walls up.

She slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him, and headed straight for the shower.

Dean was awake by the time she got out.

"Blair called. She said that she'll be here by tomorrow evening."

"I assume that she found Sam then. Is he with her?"

Dean nodded. "Yes."

**How did you like this chapter? Sorry for yet another sudden ending but I ran out of time. The next chapter will contain more Blair&Cas action..hehe. xxLois**


	7. Chapter 7

**,I can't thank you enough for your reviews! They always make my day. I've decided to do a couple of rewrites but I will add some of my own stories inbetween. Which episode would you like me to rewrite next? xxLois**

There was an akward silence between the two hunters. Both were thinking about what had happened a couple of hours earlier but they weren't sure wether to bring it up or not and most importantly if so how.

"How about we grab a bite to eat? I'm starving." Adrianna decided to just forget about her emotional breakdown and the kiss and hoped that Dean would, too.

"Yeah, sounds good. I could do with a shower first though." He grabbed his duffle bag and retreated into the bathroom.

Adriannas scent was still lingering in the air and he slowly inhaled the sweet floral smell of her shampoo. He undressed and stepped inside the shower. His mind drifted off as the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He was worried about Adriannas emotional state and hoped that the kiss earlier didn't scare her off. Never in his life had a girl gotten under his skin the way she did. She pushed his buttons whenever she could and drove him to the edge of insanity but for some reason he couldn't stay mad at her. He knew to well that her tough girl attitude was just an act and that just like him, she was emotionally damaged.

Adrianna was sitting on her bed and waited for Dean to finally exit the bathroom. Her fingers traced among her lips as the kiss they shared, instant replayed in her mind.

All of a sudden a fear overcame her and she started panicking. What if it was already too late and she was in love with him already?

_No,no,no,no. I can't be in love with him! People I love tend to get hurt and die and I just can't stand any more pain, she thought._

She tried calming herself down by taking deep breaths and eventually succeeded.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I'm good to go."

They left the motel, got into the Impala and drove off to the closest diner.

***

Dean and Adrianna arrived at Janes diner and sat down in one of the booths. A waitress came almost immediately and took their orders.

Neither of them talked a word and Adrianna could feel his gaze on her.

"Adrianna?"

She looked up at him.

"Are you ok? About earlier, I.."

"Let's just forget about it and pretend that it never happened." She cut him off.

"We have to talk about it eventually."No we don't because there's nothing to talk about. Just drop it!" She stood up, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the diner.

Dean paid for their food and left the diner aswell. He walked the streets but she was nowhere to be found. _Great, now you really did scare her off, he thought._

Eventually he drove back to the motel. He knew that she'd return once she had calmed down, at least he hoped so. Impatiently he paced through the motel room, humming Metallica songs over and over again. "Damn it!" He cursed, took out his cellphone and dialed Adriannas number.

***

Adrianna was nursing her thirth beer when her cellphone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Dean. Without hesitation, she switched her phone off and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing here all by herself?" A strange male voice asked.

She turned to her right and looked at the handsome darkhaired stranger. "Just blowing off some steam." She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Adrianna."

"Alex." He returned her smile.

They talked for a while and left the bar together a couple of hours later. Alex led her to his car and they started making out. Just when she thought that she had gotten Dean out of her mind,she was proven wrong.

_He's a good man and you'll soon realize that you love him. I've wasted a lot of time denying the fact that I was in love with him, so don't make the same mistake. _The words of her future self echoed in her head.

"What's wrong?" Alex was confused at her sudden change of behaviour.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." She ran away and got into a taxi.

***

Twenty minutes later she stood in front of the motel room that she shared with Dean. Hesitantly she took out her key and unlocked the door.

She took one last deep breath before she stepped inside. Dean had fallen asleep and shot up in bed when he heard the door open.

He looked visibly relieved when he spotted Adrianna.

"We need to talk." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She sat down on the bed opposite to Dean. "I'm not really good when it comes to sharing my emotions, so bare with me. Okay?"

Dean nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"I used to be different, I was not always like this and when I say that I mean a cold bitch." She paused for a moment. "It's just my way of keeping people away from me and it also helps me to avoid forming emotional bonds. I know that Blair told you about what happened two years ago and I know she did that in order to make you understand why I am the way I am. Anyways, what we witnessed in the future scared the crap out of me and it still does. For some reason I thought that I could stop myself from developing feelings for you but tonight I realised that it's too late."

Adrianna stood up and approached Dean. She cupped his face with both her hands. "I tried to push you away but for some reason you keep coming back. Maybe I should listen to what my future self told me and stop denying that I have feelings for you."

Dean softly pulled her down to him and kissed her. She straddled his lap and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was startled and pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm done wasting time." She pulled him back into another kiss.

Piece by piece, their clothing hit the floor. His rough hands glided over her smooth skin and sent chills through her body. Her eyes never left his as she left a trail of gentle kisses down his neck......

***

Hours later, Dean woke up with a smile on his face. He scooted closer to Adrianna, who was still asleep, and started kissing the crook of her neck. She moaned in pleasure as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good..... morning.." He said in between kisses.

She smiled and turned onto her side. "We still have a couple of hours to ourselves."

"I have a few ideas on what we could do to kill a little bit of time." A smirk appeared on his face and he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Adrianna cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dude, did you just seriously wiggle your eyebrows at me?" She let out a laugh. "You're unbelievable."

"And you love it."

"How about a deal?" She was smirking now aswell. "If you try on my leopard print panties, I'll do whatever you want to."

Dean seemed to be seriously thinking about her offer which caused her to laugh even harder.

"Did you really consider doing it?"

Dean pouted. "Well, you said that you would do whatever I wanted. That offer is quite hard to refuse, you know."

"Ooow, poor you." She mock cooed and kissed him. "How about we stay in bed for a little longer and then take a very long shower together?" She purred into his ear.

He smiled before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

***

**Sorry that this chapter is rather short but I didn't want to keep you waiting for an update any longer. No Blair&Cas in this chapter but the next chapter will be all about them. xxLois**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchesters.**

**Once again I´d love some reviews on this chapter. xxLois**

"That was the best shower I´ve ever had in my entire life." Dean grinned and wrapped a towel around his waist. He snuggled close to Ade from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her left shoulder.

"We showered for almost two hours and I still feel dirty." She turned in his arms and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Probably because we´ve done some VERY dirty things back in that shower." He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Adrianna let out a laugh. "You´re such a perv."

"Right back at ya, babe." Dean retorted and gave her ass a smack before pulling her into a kiss.

Eventually she pulled away and her grey eyes immediately met his green ones. "As much as I enjoy making out with you, I think we should lay low as soon as Blair and Sam return. I don´t want to scar them for life."

"Oh cmon, they´re both adults! Anyways, for how long are you planning to keep 'us' a secret?" Dean whined.

"When they left we were literally about to rip each others throats out and now we´re..." She paused for a moment to look for the right words. "I just want to wait for the right moment to tell them, you know?"

"So what exactly does that mean?" He pulled on a pair of boxers and turned to face her. She had just finished putting her underwear on.

"I´ll keep my hands off your sweet ass and you keep yours away from mine." Catching sight of his attempt at giving her puppy dog eyes, she let out a laugh and continued getting dressed.

"That´s so not fair!" He pouted.

She cupped his face and kissed him. "Cmon, we´ve got to go. We´re supposed to meet Blair and Sam in that diner in 20minutes."

They took their bags and checked out of the motel.

***

10 minutes later they arrived at the diner. Adriannas BMW was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess we´re a little early." Dean cocked an eyebrow at her.

"This is the last time, Dean. After that we lay low." She smiled and kissed him before getting out of the Impala.

The two entered the diner and sat down in one of the booths. A couple of minutes later, Sam and Blair came through the diners front door.

The Williams sisters shared a long hug while the Winchesters just stood there, akwardly avoiding each others glances.

"Hey dimples." Adriannas smile vanished as soon as she spotted his busted lip and black eye. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Had a little run in with some angry hunters."

***

Dean and Adrianna told their siblings about their little trip to the future, leaving out the facts that they were married and had a child and that Lucifer had an interest in the elder Williams sister.

"So you two are Michaels and Lucifers vessels, huh?" Blair looked at the boys. "That sucks."

"If a certain someone would have listened to me, we wouldn´t be in that situation now. We all know who´s to blame for this mess." Dean commented, giving Sam one hell of a glare.

The younger Winchester stood up and turned towards the Williams sisters. "See, I told you he didn´t want me to come back."

"Dean, you´re such an ass! You played your part in this whole thing aswell, so don´t you dare blame Sam for it all!" Adrianna was furious.

Dean was about to say something but Ade silenced him with a glare.

"I´m going after Sam and you better come up with a good apology. You´re brothers for goodness sake and you need to stick together, especially now! You saw what´s going to happen if he says yes to Lucifer." Ade added and stormed out after Sam.

***

"Hey Sam, wait up!" Ade ran towards him.

"It´s okay Ade, I´m leaving. I got the message." Sam was upset. He knew he was to blame but why did his brother had to rub it in his face all the time?

"It´s not okay, Sam. This whole freaking apocalypse is not your fault! You and your brother were tricked and there was no way in hell you could have known that it was all a set up. Dean´s an ass but you are brothers and there´s nothing you can do about it. We´ve got to stick together, all of us!" She pulled him into a hug.

Her gesture startled him at first but eventually he returned the hug. Sam was suprised at how comfortable it felt to be in her arms.

"Thank you." Sam whispered into her ear.

Adrianna handed Sam her carkeys. "Get into the car, you´re riding with us. I´ll go and get chuckles and Blair."

The younger Winchester nodded and headed towards the black BMW.

***

Adrianna returned to the booth and was met by a very pissed off looking Dean.

"Blair, Sam´s waiting in the car. Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Blair nodded at her sisters request and left the diner.

"What the hell was that about? You´re supposed to be on my side."

"What are you? Five years old?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What I said earlier was the truth and you know it. Please, just get over it and try to work with your brother."

Dean just continued glaring at her.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Ade cocked an eyebrow at him.

Without saying a word, he passed by her and headed for the door.

They both reached the parking lot to find Blair sitting on the hood of the BMW.

"Brody called, he needs help on a job. Vampire infested bar. They´re about twenty of these suckers and he said they´re becoming more."

"Brody? Oh great." Ade said with mock enthusiasm. "Seems like we´re heading home, huh?"

Blair nodded. "Home sweet home."

Dean got into the Impala.

"I´ll ride with Dean. Keep an eye on him. Look out for Sam." She instructed her younger sister before getting into the Impala.

Dean gave her his 'What the hell' look before starting the engine.

"Let Blair lead the way."

Dean didn´t even look at her and she decided to let it go for now.

***

An hour of drive later, Adrianna tried talking to Dean again.

"Are you going stay mad at me forever?" Still no response from him. "Great, have it your way then."

***

They drove all night and finally arrived in Chicago at 5am in the morning.

"So this is your home?" Sam asked as Blair pulled up into a tiny driveway that led to a very modern looking 2 storey house.

"Yes, it was built around a year and a half ago. Adrianna and I designed it." She explained while looking for the garage doors remote control.

*

Dean hadn´t spoken a word to Adrianna at all and it really pissed her off.

"There´s enough room in the garage for 2 cars. So you don´t have to leave your car outside." She didn´t bother looking at Dean.

He parked next to the BMW and got out of the Impala.

The sisters led the boys straight up to te second floor where all the bedrooms ang guestrooms were at.

"We´ll show you around a little later. Let´s get some sleep." Blair suggested.

Adrianna and Blair walked the boys to their guestrooms.

***

_A few hours later... (11am)_

Adrianna and Sam were the first ones to wake up. Their siblings were still fast asleep, so the two of them went grocery shopping.

Sam really enjoyed her company and he had to admit that it had been years since he last had so much fun. His brother and him had grown apart and he didn´t have any friends left.

"Hey Sam, 'Phish food' or 'Halfbaked'?" Adrianna held up two packages of Ben and Jerrys ice cream. "Screw it, I´ll just take them both." She grinned and he let out a small laugh.

*

An hour later, Sam and Adrianna arrived back home. They headed straight for the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. While doing so, they started exchanging funny stories about their time in college.

"Once I lost a bet and I had to dress up as Madonna and sing 'Like a virgin' at a karaoke bar."

Sam laughed. "Seriously?"

Just then Dean and Blair entered the kitchen.

"What´s so funny?" Blair asked curiously.

"I just told Sam about my little performance dressed up as Madonna."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was hilarious!" Blair chuckled.

Adrianna briefly looked at Dean. He was glaring daggers at her but right now she didn´t care.

***

**I decided to split this 'episode' of my story in half. Castiel will appear in the next chapter and it´s gonna get hot and steamy..haha. Stay tuned! Remember, reviews are love. xxLois**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! One BIG thank you to all my constant reviewers NemainNiamh, iheartvector, Lilly C., Lucy Colt, fan of music and movies, Lucy, AnGelFacE S2, Kit Kat and xtajax. I know I haven´t updated in a while so I decided to make it up to you with a longer chapter. xxLois**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the ones I created.**

The day went by quite uneventful. Adrianna and Blair restocked the BMW and took care of their long overdue laundry while Sam did some research on his laptop and Dean cleaned his guns.

Dean was still mad at Adrianna and glared daggers at her everytime he caught sight of her. She simply ignored him which pissed him off even more. At some point she left the house through the backdoor and headed to the big shed in the middle of the backyard. Her face lit up as she spotted her baby, a sleek black 1968 Chevelle.

Bobby had given her the Chevelle a few years back and it had been in a terrible condition. Looking at it now, she knew that all the time and money she had invested into her baby had been worth it.

Adrianna pulled on an overall and got her tools ready.

*

About half an hour later after Adrianna had left, Sams cellphone started ringing.

"It´s Bobby. I´ll be back in a minute." He said as he headed outside in order to take the phonecall.

The few minutes of silence were broken by Dean. "Where´s Adrianna?"

"In the shed, working on her car." Blair looked up at the older Winchester. "Just talk to her already. Believe me if this tension doesn´t dissolve soon, I´ll start throwing punches."

Dean was about to object but he was cut off by her.

"I was serious about the throwing punches part. I don´t know what happened between my sister and you but this exchanging of glares instead of talking to each other has to stop. NOW!'

He continued cleaning his gun but eventually he made his way to the shed.

Blair just rolled her eyes as she watched him leave.

*

Loud music and laughter was originating from the shed. Dean quietly approached it and froze into place as he caught sight of an oil smeared Adrianna and Sam sitting on a table. They were laughing about something his younger brother had said and both of them looked genuinely happy.

Once again a wave of jealoucy overwhelmed Dean. Deep down he knew that he was acting childish but he was too proud to admit that.

Angrily he stomped back into the house, grabbed his coat and headed straight for the front door.

"I need a drink." Dean muttered and slammed the door shut.

*

Dean parked the Impala in front of the bar they were supposed to meet Brady at. He headed straight for the bar and ordered a beer.

*

Adrianna and Sam had finished working on the Chevelle and were on their way back to the house. The last time he had felt so happy and carefree was when Jess was still alive.

Dean and him had grown apart and he wasn´t sure if they´d be able to work their issues out, there were too many and the brothers weren´t exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

"Ok Sammy, I´ll hit the showers. See ya later." Adrianna turned away and started walking to her room.

"Ade?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you." He paused for a second. "For everything."

"You´re welcome." She smiled and walked away.

*

Half an hour later a freshly showered Adrianna returned to the living room. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight fitting flannelshirt.

"Where´s Sam?" Blair asked.

"Probably still getting dressed." Adrianna replied as she tied the laces of her black Doc Martens.

"What the hell happened between Dean and you while I was gone?" Not wanting to waste any time, Blair got straight to the point.

The older Williams sister swallowed hard. "Nothing."

"You´re a great liar but not good enough to fool your own sister."

"Seriously, just drop it. Nothing happened. We went on a hunt and were sent to the future by Zachariah. That´s it."

"Are you kidding me?" Blair crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Fortunately Sam came down the stairs just then. Adrianna sighed in relief but she knew that her sister wouldn´t give up until she got her answers.

"Where´s Dean?" Sam asked.

"He´s already at the bar, said that he needed a drink." Blair answered.

The hunters got into the BMW and headed to the bar.

*

Meanwhile Dean was nursing his thirth beer and downed another bourbon shot. He was still angry and couldn´t get the image of Adrianna and his brother out of his head.

"Hey handsome." A strange female voice greeted him.

Dean turned around to discover that the voice belonged to a pretty blonde who had just sat down next to him. He returned her flirtatious smile with one of his own.

The older Winchester had his whole attention focussed on her now and didn´t even notice when his brother and the Williams sisters entered the bar.

Blair and Sam sat down in one of the booths while Adrianna headed straight to the bar to get some drinks.

She placed her orders and soon after the bartender handed her the drinks. Adrianna turned around and as her eyes roamed the bar, she spotted Dean lip locked to some blonde.

Dean was startled when Mandy, the pretty blonde he was talking to, suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled away and as he did so, he looked straight into Adriannas shocked face.

Adrianna hurried to the booth and handed her sister and Sam their drinks. "I forgot something in the car." She said before bolting through the door.

Dean followed soon after, ignoring Blair and his brother as he passed their table.

"Adrianna, please stop. I can explain it." Dean begged as he chased after her.

She turned around to face him. "Explain it? What is there to explain? Don´t tell me you accidentally tripped and landed on her lips."

"It wasn´t like that."

"So, is this my punishment for siding with Sam?" Tears were dwelling up in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"I´m sorry but I promise I didn´t initiate the kiss." He reached out for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don´t you dare touch me!"

"Fine!" He snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I made a mistake but you are not perfect either."

"Are you saying that it´s all my fault because I sided with your brother and treated him nicely? Damn it Dean, don´t you get it? You´re the only family Sam has left and you´re pushing him away even further. If you keep alienating him, he´s going to say yes to Lucifer and I don´t want that to happen." Adrianna started walking away.

"Adrianna!" Dean pleaded.

"It´s over Dean. Stay away from me, I need some alone time!" She hissed and disappeared into the night.

*

Adrianna had been walking for about 15 minutes when she noticed that she wasn´t alone.

"Dean, I told you to stay away."

All of a sudden five vampires appeared and surrounded her. Instinctively she pulled a knife out of her bag and a gun out of the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh honey, bullets won´t kill us." One of the vampires chuckled.

She smiled and fired her gun at the smartass vampire. "Oh sweety, I know that but don´t worry I dipped the bullets in dead mans blood."

The others attacked and she managed to kill two of them before the others finally restrained her. One of the vampires pulled out a cloth and covered her mouth and nose with it. She silently cursed one last time before everything went black.

*

Meanwhile Dean had joined his brother and Blair at the booth in the bar.

"What´s taking Adrianna so long?" Blair broke the akward silence.

Dean just shrugged. He was still beating himself up for treating Adrianna the way he did.

Blair took out her cellphone and dialled her sisters number but it went straight to voicemail.

"She´s not picking up." Blair waited for five minutes and tried calling her sister again. This time, a male voice answered. She immediately recognized the voice. "Brody? What the hell are you doing with Ades cellphone?"

"I was on my way to the bar and found it in the bushes." Brody sounded concerned. "Oh my god!"

"What is it Brody?"

He swallowed hard. "I just found Adriannas necklace and two beheaded vampires. They must have taken her."

"Stay there. We´ll be with you in a minute." Blair hung up and turned towards the Winchester brothers. "Adrianna is in trouble. Brody found her phone on her way here. He also found her necklace and two beheaded vampires."

*

The hunters rushed out of the bar and met up with Brody outside.

Blair briefly introduced the boys to Brody as they made their way to the spot Adrianna was taken from. They searched the place for clues on where the vampires might have taken her.

"This is friggin useless! Damn it!" Blair cursed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Blair." A familiar voice said and she recognized it right away.

She turned around to face the owner of the voice. Castiel took a step towards her and put a hand on his shoulder. His touch instantly calmed her down.

"The vampires you are looking for are very old and powerful. Their leader is called William and he has been around for hundreds of years." The angel explained.

"Wait a minute, I´ve heard that name before." Blair interrupted.

"Yes, you have. Your father killed Williams mate Larissa. Rumours say that William´s planning on performing an ancient resurrection spell to bring her back, but for that he´ll need the person who killed his mate or someone who´s bloodrelated to that person."

"Do you know where they´ve taken her?" Dean threw in.

"No, but I know that the ritual has to take place tomorrow at midnight."

Sam took a look at his watch. "We have about 14 hours to find her."

"We have to find her as soon as possible. My Dad wrote several entries about William in his journal. Maybe that´ll help us." Blair suggested and the others agreed.

*

They arrived at the house 20 minutes later and started researching right away. Blair scanned through her Dads journal until she found the section on William. Her face grew pale as she read the several entries.

"Boys, this is definetely not good." She swallowed hard and read an extract of her Dads entry out loud. "February 14th 2004. I´ve managed to capture a member of Williams coven. After torturing him for hours I was finally able to get some useful information out of him. William, back then when he was still human, used to be the Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathorys right hand man and mentor. He was turned in 1609 at the age of 59 and has continued torturing ever since. In 1615 he turned Larissa Ambler, a french serial killer, into a vampire and made her his mate.

Both share the same victims of choice, pretty brunettes in their midtwenties."

"Are you serious? Elizabeth Bathory?" Sam was speechless.

Blair nodded. "We need to find her fast. I don´t want to think about what this bastard is going to do to her."

***

Adrianna slowly regained consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." A male voice chuckled and before she could respond, she was slapped across the face.

Her eyes shot wide open at the sudden pain. "Son of a bitch!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Once again she was slapped. "Do you kiss your Daddy with that filthy mouth? Of I forgot you can´t since I ripped him to pieces a few years ago."

"Who the hell are you?" Adrianna demanded and pulled on her shackles.

"Oh how rude of me. I´m William." He smirked and touched her cheek. "You´re beautiful. What a pity that I´ll have to kill you in a couple of hours, but it´s necessary in order to bring my beloved Larissa back. Your father killed her and now his daughter will die."

"You´re nothing but filthy vermin. Even if you manage to revive your vampire slut, my friends will come and kill her again!"

Williams fist connected with her face. "Watch your language! Just because I can´t kill you yet doesn´t mean that I won´t hurt you. I´ll teach you some manners."

*

Blair and the boys had spent about an hour reading up on William but they were still clueless on where he might have taken Adrianna. Castiel had gone out to call in a favour with a friend that might help them find the older Williams sister.

Frustrated, Blair headed upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and buried her face into her hands.

Just then Castiel appeared. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He pulled her into hug. "I know where your sister is. Don´t worry, we´ll save her." Before he let her go, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

They headed downstairs to find the Winchesters and Brody buried in research.

"We know where she is." Blair stated.

The hunters armed themselves and headed straight to the abandoned church William was holding Adrianna in.

*

**Ok, so that´s it for part 1. Let me know how you liked it. xxLois**


	10. Chapter 10

**Your reviews really made my day. Thank you! I´ve decided to go a little further with the Winchester/Adrianna love triangle and I´d really like to know your opinion on it. By the way, everything written in Italics are either thoughts or 87**

Williams laugh echoed through the halls of the abandoned church as he continued torturing Adrianna. She was in excruciating pain but she bit her lip and suppressed the screams she wanted to let out so badly. Her body was already covered in bruises and a couple of bones were broken but she was determined to not give him the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain.

"I´d just love to cut you up but unfortunately I can´t spill any of your blood." William purred and carressed her face with the knife he was holding. "But that´s a sacrifice I´ll gladly make in order to get Larissa back."

"Oh, how sweet. I think you should stop watching Twilight, Edward is rubbing off on you with all this sentimental vampire crap." She retorted which earned her another slap across the face.

"I got the dress you wanted."

Adrianna lifted her head to discover that the voice belonged to a female vampire.

"Well done, Christina. Prepare her for the ritual. Drug her though before you unshackle her." William instructed and handed her a bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

Christina nodded, dipped the cloth in chloroform and held it up in front of Adrianna. "Sweet dreams." The vampire chuckled and pressed the cloth onto her face.

*

Adrianna woke up about an hour later. She was tied to the large crucifix in the middle of the church altar and she was wearing a long white dress.

"Are you kidding me? Talk about cliches." She mumbled.

***

Meanwhile the Winchesters, Castiel and Blair were on their way to the abandoned church Adrianna was being held in. The tension in the car was suffocating. Blair was so worried that not even Castiels soothing touch managed to calm her down.

Sam was silently praying for the older Williams sister to be alright while nervously fidgeting on his jacket.

Dean kept blaming himself over and over again as he sped through the streets. His knuckles had turned white because of how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

*

Her body was hurting like hell and she was sure that her intestines had the consistency of jell-o now, after Williams most recent beating.

She watched the vampires prepare everything for the ritual and she couldn´t help herself but silently pray for her sister and the boys to come bursting through the door and save her.

As a hunter, dying at a rather young age at the hands of some supernatural evil was an inevitable occupational hazard and Adrianna knew that but she never pictured herself going down without a fight. All she wanted to do was free herself from the pole she was tied to and kick the shit out of those bloodsucking leeches but that was physically impossible. The beatings had left serious damage and even if the others would come and save her now, she wasn´t sure that she´d survive the damage that was done to her body.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she fought off the urge to fall asleep but failed.

***

The hunters and angel stormed into the church, guns and machetes blazing. They spotted Adrianna tied to a pole in the middle of the altar. Blair fought her way towards her sister and checked her pulse.

"She´s alive!" Blair yelled out loud and was suddenly attacked by a vampire.

*

The vampires put up one hell of a fight but eventually lost. Sam freed Adrianna and carried her out bridal style while the others took care of William.

He got into the back of the Impala with her and pleaded for her to wake up.

"Cmon Ade! Wake up, please!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sam... I´m... I´m sorry." She coughed up some blood before loosing consciousness again.

"Stay with me. Don´t leave me Ade, please!" He begged but got no response.

Just then the others got into the car. "We need to get her to a hospital. NOW!"

Dean nodded and sped off.

*

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and rushed Adrianna into the emergency room. Castiel stayed with Blair as she took care of all the paperwork and police officers and she was thankful for his emotional support.

They joined the Winchesters in the waiting room once they finished.

"Did you hear from the doctors yet?" The brothers asked in unison.

Blair just shook her head. "No."

Castiel sat down next to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Cas, isn´t there anything you can do? You know, work your angel mojo and heal her." Deans voice was filled with desperation.

"I´m afraid, I can´t. I told you already that I was cut off of much of heavens power when I rebelled."

*

Three hours later, which seemed like eternity to the group, a doctor finally appeared.

"How is she? Can we go see her?" Even though her older sister was beat up pretty bad, she still had a glimpse of hope in her.

"Ms Williams, I´m afraid that the scans we´ve done have revealed serious internal damage and at this point there´s not much we can do."

"What?" Blair spat out in disbelief.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding to some extend but not all of it. She has a 15% chance of survival if she wakes up within the next twenty-four hours but if she doesn´t..."

"She´ll die." The younger Winchester cut him off and the doctor nodded.

"No!! Doc, there must be something you can do!" Dean protested. "You´re a doctor for heavens sake, it´s your job to make people better!"

"I´m a doctor and yes that´s my job but I can´t work miracles. We did everything humanly possible and all we can do now is wait and hope for a much needed miracle. If you want you can go and see her now."

*

They entered the hospital room to find an unconscious Adrianna laying on a hospital bed, hooked to countless IVs.

Blair couldn´t take it any longer and let her tears flow freely. Castiel put an arm around her and pulled her close. He knew that loosing her older sister would break Blairs heart and he wanted to prevent that at all costs.

"I think I might know someone who can help her."

Blair and the boys looked at Castiel and waited for a further explanation. "I have to go but I´ll be back as soon as possible and explain everything later."

The hunters nodded approvingly.

*

Dean, Sam and Blair each took turns looking after Adrianna. Sam and Blair had gone back to the motel to get cleaned up and sleep for a couple of hours while Dean stayed with Ade.

Sam laid down on his bed and let sleep consume him.

_He felt something warm on his chest and curiously opened his eyes. Instead of waking up in the crappy motel room he had fallen asleep in, he woke up to find himself in a beautiful room on a huge king sized four poster bed. _

_Sam looked down at the apparently naked woman who was curled up against his bare chest. Her dark hair covered her face and he gently pushed it aside to get a look at her face. He swallowed hard as he realized who she was. Adrianna. A smiled appeared on her face as her eyelids fluttered open. Her grey eyes immediately locked with Sams. "Hey honey." She said and pressed a kiss to his chest. Sam was speechless. I´m dreaming, he thought. "Are you ok?" Adrianna asked. _

_"Yes." He put on a fake smile and played along. She rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. Almost instantly he found himself responding to the kiss. Adrianna eventually pulled away. "I´d love to stay in bed with you all day but I have to get ready." She pouted and got out of bed. "I´m taking a shower." Before doing so, she pressed another kiss to his lips._

_"You know Sammy, I could turn this into reality. This doesn´t have to be a dream. I can heal her and make her love you."_

_Sam turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Lucifer." He hissed._

_"All you have to do is say yes. I know that you want her and you deserve her more than Dean. He´s going to treat her like all the other girls he has been with and break her heart."_

_"I´m not going to say yes!" Sam protested._

_"Do you want to know who´s fault it is that she got kidnapped in the first place?" Lucifer paused for a moment. "Deans. He slept with her and then kissed another girl in front of her very own eyes. That´s why she bolted out of the bar straight into Williams arms."_

_"What??" _

_"Yes, it´s true. If you don´t belive me, ask Dean yourself. My offer still stands and since I´m in a good mood today I´ll give you some time to think about it. Say yes and she´ll be as good as new and she´ll only have eyes for you." With those last words Lucifer vanished and Sam woke up._

"Sam, are you ok?" Blair asked as she watched the younger Winchester shoot up in bed.

"Lucifer.." He took a deep breath. "He visited me in my dream."

"What? Seriously? What did he want?"

"He said that he´d heal Adrianna if I say yes."

"You can´t do that! It would kill Adrianna if you´d say yes to him just to save her."

"I know but.."

"No buts, Sam!! She would want you to say NO! We´ll find another way to save her."

***

Castiel had finished painting the sigils onto the floor of the abandoned house he was in and started the summoning ritual.

"Hello brother." A male voice greeted him.

**Oh damn those darn cliffhangers ;) Remember reviews are love and I could use a whole lotta love at the moment. xxLois**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the amaizing feedback on the last chapter! I hope you´re going to like this one just as much as the previous. xxLois**

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel greeted his fellow angel in a monotone voice.

"I take it that you summoning me is not what your beloved humans refer to as a `social call`."

"You assumed right. I need a favour. You´re the only one who hasn´t taken sides yet and that´s why I decided to ask you for help."

"Castiel, you´ve got some nerve. What makes you think that I would help you? Just because I haven´t taken any sides yet doesn´t that mean that I wouldn´t turn you in just now. Zachariah has put a bounty on your head. You really pissed him off."

"Zachariah is the least of my worries. You owe me Gabriel."

Gabriel chuckled at the desperation in Castiels voice. "So what is that you need?"

"I need you to heal Adrianna. She was severely wounded and if you don´t help her she´ll most likely die."

"Oh, I´m touched but her death means nothing to me. She´ll be just another casualty."

"The Winchesters need both sisters in order to stop Lucifer."

"Says you. You asking me for help has nothing to do with the Winchesters or the Apocalypse. This is about Blair, isn´t it? You know what her sisters death would do to her and you don´t want that to happen." Gabriel approached Castiel and eyed him closely. "You love her."

He didn´t respond to the accusation. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"An angel in love with a human, that´s just entertaining." An amused look appeared on Gabriels face. "I´ll help you." The angel snapped his fingers and a tiny syringe appeared in his left hand. He stabbed himself in the right arm with it and drew a tiny amount of blood.

"This should be enough to heal her to some extend. I can´t give you more because I don´t want Zachariah to get suspicious." He explained as he handed Castiel the syringe. "Don´t ever summon me again. We´re even now."

"I won´t. Thank you."

***

Meanwhile Sam and Blair had returned to the hospital to check up on Adrianna. Dean was pacing through the hospital room and stopped when he heard the door open. Without a warning Sam went up to his older brother and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for Sammy?" Dean demanded angrily as he rubbed his aching jaw.

"Are you the reason why Adrianna stormed out of the bar in the first place?" Sam waited for his brothers reply but got none. "So it is true. You slept with her and made out with another girl in front of her."

Blair was shocked. "Dean?!"

"That chick kissed me out of the blue. I didn´t initiate it!"

"You cheating son of a bitch! How could you do this to my sister? Get the hell out of here!"

Dean didn´t object and left the hospital.

*

Sam and Blair were sitting by Adriannas bed when Castiel finally returned.

"Did you find a way to heal her?"

The angel nodded and handed Blair the syringe. "Is that blood?" She asked.

"Yes, it´s angels blood. It´s not much and it will still take her a few weeks to recover but it´s enough to make sure that she survives."

Blair pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Cas."

She then turned around towards her sister. Sam lifted Adriannas arm and cleaned a small area with an antibacterial wipe. He then took the syringe out of Blairs hand and carefully jabbed it into Adriannas arm.

"Blair, why don´t you go and get some food with Castiel? I´m sure Adrianna will be starving when she wakes up. I´ll stay with her and call you when anything comes up." Sam suggested.

"You´re right." She smiled. Her sister was going to be fine and she had never been so happy in her life. Looking over to the angel, she grabbed his hand. "Cmon Cas, let´s go."

*

Castiel and Blair got into the BMW.

"Cas, I can´t thank you enough for saving my sister."

"I knew you´d be devastated if she had died and for some reason I had to prevent that at all costs."

She pulled him close and kissed him. Eventually she pulled away. "Let´s go get some food. I can´t wait to get back to Ade."

*

About twenty minutes had passed since Blair and Casiel had left and Sam was waiting anxiously for Adrianna to wake up. He was lost in his thoughts when he all of a sudden felt a hand squeeze his own.

"Hey Sammy." She smiled.

He responded to her smile with one of his own. "Thank goodness, you´re awake."

"Seems like I gave you quite the scare, huh?"

"You could say that. Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a doctor for you?"

She was touched by his concern. "It´s alright. My body feels like jell-o but I´ll live."

"You look much better already."

"You´re sweet Sammy but a terrible liar." Adrianna squeezed his hand once again and then looked down at her bruised arms. "I´m not exactly beauty pageant material at the moment. Doesn´t the colour of my skin remind you of Maurice Monster from the Muppets? Seriously, if it wouldn´t be for the lack of a light green nose I could pass as his twin."

Sam let out a laugh. He really liked her and he knew that he was starting to fall for her.

"Where are all the others?" She asked.

"Blair and Castiel went to get some food. And Dean.. Well, Blair sent him away." He paused for a moment. "We know why you stormed out of the bar that night."

Adriannas eyes grew wide. "How much do you know and who told you?"

"We know that you slept with each other and then you caught him making out with another girl. Lucifer told me."

"Lucifer???"

"He came to me in my dreams and told me about it. He knew you were dying and offered me a deal. If I´d say yes, he would heal you."

"Sam, did you...?"

"I said no. Castiel found a way to save you. He called in a favour with another angel and got a few drops of his blood. It´ll still take a while for you to fully recover but at least you´re not dying anymore."

"Good." She lifted her arm and cupped his face with her hand. "Promise me that whatever happens you won´t say yes to Lucifer."

He nodded and covered her hand that was still resting on his face with one of his own. "I promise."

*

Blair ran to her sisters side and pulled her into a hug. "You scared the shit out of me sis. I thought you´d never wake up."

"Thanks to angel boy I did." Ade looked over to Castiel. "Thank you, Cas."

"I´m going to talk to the doctors and ask how long you´ve got to stay here."

Blair was about to leave the hospital room when Dean returned. She shot him a glare as she passed him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked angrily.

Adrianna put a hand on his arm. "Sam, please no fighting."

"I need to talk to you, Ade." Dean looked her briefly in the eyes. "In private."

"Sam and Castiel, would you mind giving us a few minutes of privacy?"

Reluctantly Sam agreed and left the room together with Castiel.

*

**More in the next chapter... What do you think? Will Adrianna and Dean work things out? What about Blair and Castiel? Will they finally admit their love to each other and take the next step?**

**Stay tuned because I´ve got lots more in store for you. xxLois**


	12. Chapter 12

**I´ve decided to write the first half of this chapter from Adriannas POV to give you a better insight on her thoughts and feelings. Let me know what you think. xxLois**

Dean looked at me for what seemed like forever and I could tell that he was startled by my sudden recovery since apparently the doctors didn´t think I´d make it through the day.

"Cas got one of his angel buddys to give me some blood." I explained and briefly looked into his eyes.

"I´m so sorry Ade. For everything." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I knew he was genuinely sorry from the hurt expression on his face and the audible guilt in his voice but I couldn´t forgive him just yet. He hurt my feelings by betraying me and in order for me to forgive he had to earn back my trust which wouldn´t be easy.

"I know you are but it´s not enough." I paused for a moment to gain composure. "I need time."

He nodded. "You might not believe me after what happened but I care about you. I lo.."

"Please Dean, don´t do this to me. It´s not going to make it all go away." I cut him off. I felt bad for doing so but I didn´t want him to drop the L-bomb on me like that. I wanted to be sure that he really meant it and didn´t just say it because he felt like he had to.

Just then Blair came bursting through the door looking furious. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded and glared daggers at Dean.

"Blair, chill. It´s ok." I tried to calm her down and it seemed to work a little. "So, what did the doctors say? When can I get the hell out of here?"

"They´re going to have to run some tests and do more scans to make sure you´re ok." Blair smiled. "If you´re stable enough they´ll release you in a couple of days."

***

I checked myself out of hospital 4 days later after having undergone endless tests and scans. The doctors didn´t have a rational explanation for my very sudden recovery so they just referred to it as a miracle.

Blair packed my stuff together while I tried to take a shower without getting the cast on my left arm wet. It took me a while but eventually I succeeded. Before I exited the bathroom I inspected myself in the tiny mirror. I looked much better than I had days before but I still felt very sore. The bruises had vanished and my skin looked normal again.

I tossed the hospital gown into the bin and left the hospital with my sister in tow.

*

Never in my life was I that happy to be back home. Sam pulled me into a bonecrushing hug while Dean just nodded at me in acknowledgment.

We all went into the kitchen and had lunch together. No one said anything for a while so I decided to break the silence. "Have you guys found a new hunt yet?"

"There was a wendigo loose a couple of states over but Rufus has taken care of that already. Castiel doesn´t have any news either on Lucifer or the angels for that matter. It´s awfully quiet at the moment and it worries me."

I agreed with Blair, either sides were up to no good and that meant serious trouble. "We should hit the road again. We´ve been here for too long."

"But you´re still hurt." Sam objected.

"It´s just a broken wrist, nothing to worry about. You heard the doctors I´m fine and not dying anymore. I promise I won´t do any active hunting until this cast is off."

"She´s right Sam and besides we can´t afford to take a vacation in the middle of a damn apocalypse. We´ll head out tomorrow and see if we can find ourselves a hunt."

*

**General POV. Anything written in Italics are thoughts or dreams.**

Dean and Sam had barely spoken to each other since their fight and it was obvious that that wouldn´t change any time soon.

The older Winchester was laying on his bed scanning through a car magazine while the younger one browsed the internet for potential cases.

Eventually Dean nodded off and drifted into deep sleep.

_Dean woke up to find himself sitting on a bench in the middle of nowhere. _

_"Hello Dean." He turned around to face the owner of the voice which turned out to be a tall dark haired man in his midthirties._

_"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dreams?" Dean demanded angrily._

_"I just wanted to finally meet the infamous Dean Winchester, my one and only true vessel." The man chuckled._

_"Michael." He hissed through clenched teeth._

_"Oh my, what´s with all the hostility?"_

_"I´m not going to say yes to you so find someone else you can annoy."_

_"I didn´t come here for that."_

_"What do you want then?"_

_"I came here to show you something. Do a little convincing of my own." Michael stepped towards Dean and eyed him closely. "I know Zachariah has shown you what the future will be like if you say no to me. I`m going to show you what it´ll be like if you say yes."_

_"I´ve seen that dude your buddy Raphael has possessed. I hate to break it to you but a life as a drooling mess is not really appealing."_

_"It´ll be different. Once I´ve killed Lucifer and left your body, you´ll be your good old self again. No drooling, I promise."_

_Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and before he could say something he felt the angels hand on his forehead._

_*_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" A boys voice giggled into Deans ear._

_Dean slowly opened his eyes to find a little boy jumping up and down on the bed next to him. He recognized him right away, it was Nate his future son._

_"I´m sorry honey, I told him not to wake you but you know Nate. He´s just as stubborn as you are." Adrianna said as she entered the room with a little baby in her arms._

_She sat down next to a very startled and speechless Dean and pressed a kiss to his lips._

_"Mommy!" Nate flung his little arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Hey sweety." She smiled. "What about your little sister? Are you going to give her a kiss, too?"_

_The little boy eagerly nodded and pressed a soft kiss onto his sisters forehead._

_"Dean honey, are you okay? You seemed a little zoned out."_

_He snapped out of it and smiled. "Oh yeah, no worries." He then looked at the baby girl Adrianna was still holding in her arms. She seemed no older than 6 months and had Ades dark hair and his green eyes. "She´s beautiful."_

_"What can I say, we do make pretty babies." She winked at him. "Blair and Castiel should be here any minute now to pick Nate and Mary up. Why don´t you get dressed and I´ll wait for you downstairs."_

_Dean nodded. "Yeah, meet you in 10."_

_"Cmon Nate, let your Daddy get dressed. You can help me make some pancakes." Adrianna extended her hand towards her little boy and he took it._

_"I don´t want pancakes. I want pie! Pie! Pie!" He chanted in a sing song voice._

_Dean let out a chuckle, that little boy was definetely his son._

_Once he got dressed he examined the picture frames on the walls. There were wedding pictures of Adrianna and him and lots of other pictures with Nate and Mary in it, too._

_They seemed like the perfect little family._

_He was on his way downstairs when the doorbell rang. Adrianna opened the door and invited Castiel and a her sister inside._

_Deans eyes grew wide at the sight of a very pregnant looking Blair._

_"Hey Ade, hey Dean." They greeted them. _

_"Aunty Blair, Uncle Cas!" Nate jumped into Castiels arms and gave him a big hug._

_"Hey buddy, seems like someone missed his favourite Uncle huh?" Castiel chuckled._

_"Thank you again for taking care of them today. It´s been a while since Dean and I had time to ourselves." Adrianna snaked her free arm around Deans waist._

_"You´re welcome sis." Blair winked._

_"Here´s Marys diaper bag and the other bag is Nates. Everything you´ll need for the day is in there."_

_Castiel flung the bags over his shoulder and picked up Nate. "You ready for some fun?"_

_Nate grinned. "Yay!"_

_Adrianna pressed a kiss onto Marys cheek before passing her onto Blair._

_"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Nate waved._

_"Bye honey, have a fun day!" Dean and Adrianna walked them to their car and waved them goodbye._

_Once Castiels car was out of sight, Adrianna turned towards Dean with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Seems like it´s just you and me now."_

_He grinned back. "Oh yeah."_

_She kissed him hard and he closed his eyes savouring every moment of it. Oh how he had missed her._

_When he opened his eyes again she was gone though and he was sitting on that darn bench again._

_"So, how did you like it?" Michael chuckled. "All you have to do is say yes and that future could be yours. It´s all you ever wanted, a normal life with the beautiful woman that you love and two adorable children."_

_Dean didn´t say a word._

_"I´ll give you some time to think about it. Just don´t keep me waiting for too long."_

_*_

Dean shot up straight in bed. "Damn angels!" He cursed silently.

**So, what did you think? Next chapter will have more Castiel/Blair in it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I haven´t updated in a while but I went on holiday and didn´t bring my laptop with me. This chapter is going to be quite emotional, so I´d really love to hear your thoughts on it. xxLois**

*******

_**General POV.**_

Dean got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. He rummaged through the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. _Just what I need right now... The company of my dear old friend Jack, _he thought and poured himself a glass.

Little did he know that he wasn´t the only one to get a nightly visit from Michael. Half an hour later after he had woken up, Adrianna shot up in bed aswell.

"Stupid ass angels!" She grunted in frustration and headed downstairs.

"Heeey." Dean slurred slightly.

Ade sat down next to him. "Why are you drinking in the middle of the night?"

"Michael paid me a little visit." He downed another shot.

"Not just you..." She took his glass and poured herself a drink.

His eyes grew big. "What did he...?"

"He showed me the exact same thing he showed you... At least that´s what he said."

"So you saw Nate and Mary..?" She nodded sadly in response to this question.

"Dean..." She trailed off. "Did you... Did you really consider to say yes to his offer?"

"I did." He looked her in the eyes. "You looked so happy and we had two beautiful children... We were a normal happy family."

"I know.." A tear escaped her eye. Dean lifted his hand and wiped it away. "Sometimes I can´t help but think that we´re doomed. What if we´re never going to be happy or normal for that matter?" She sobbed.

He cupped her face gently with both of his hands. "We´re going to end this apocalypse without those winged dicks help and we´re going to have our family and be happy! I promise you I´ll do whatever it takes!" His thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. "I love you and you´re the only one I want to start a family with."

"I love you, too." She pulled him into a kiss. "Cmon, let´s go back to bed."

They headed back upstairs to Adriannas room and lay down on her bed together. Dean pulled her close to him and breathed in her scent. He couldn´t believe how good it felt to have her back in his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and smiled as she felt his hand soothingly rub her back. Being so close to him felt good and she was silently praying that this moment would never come to an end.

***

The next morning Dean sneaked out of Adriannas room which didn´t go unnoticed by Blair.

_Oh no she didn´t, _Blair thought and went straight into her sisters room to confront her.

"Seriously Sis, don´t tell me you took him back after what he did to you." She rested her hands on her hips and waited for her sister to come up with an explanation.

"Blair, he was telling the truth. The girl kissed him, not the other way around."

"How do you know?"

"Michael told me." Adrianna paused for a moment. She hadn´t even told Dean about it. "That chick was sent there by the vampires."

"What if he lied?"

"He didn´t. Just drop it already!"

"Ade..."

"I love him Blair!" She looked Blair in the eyes. "I thought I wouldn´t be able to love again after Matt died but I was proven wrong. I know you want what´s best for me but trust me on this one, please. He´s not perfect but he truly loves me and I´m happy when he´s around."

There was a silence for a minute that was eventually broken by the younger Williams sister. "I trust you but I swear to god if he hurts you again I will open an entire barrel of whupass on him."

Ade approached her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. I love you sis!"

"I love you, too."

*

A few hours later...

Adrianna had just finished taking her shower and getting dressed when she heard shouting originating from downstairs.

"Ade! Dean and Sam are fighting! You´ve got to stop them!" Blair shouted as she banged on her sisters bathroom door.

She came shooting through the door and ran downstairs where Dean and Sam were having a screaming match.

"You don´t deserve her Dean!" Sam shouted.

"And what makes you think you do?" Dean retorted even louder.

Adrianna got in between the two. "Boys, please! Stop!"

Sam looked at her, anger burning in his eyes. "Why did you take him back?"

"Sam, please don´t..."

"I would never hurt you!" He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Unlike him! It´s in his nature!"

Dean pulled Sam off Adrianna and punched him in the face. "After everything I´ve done for you, I´ve never expected you to treat me like this." He said and stormed out the door.

Tears streamed down Adriannas face. She looked at Sam one last time before running after Dean.

*

He was just about to start the engine when he saw Adrianna run out the door. She got into the passengers seat of the Impala and took Deans hand. "Let´s go."

They had been driving for an hour in silence. "So, where are we going to?"

"Let´s go somewhere... Anywhere... I don´t want to go home tonight." She said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Dean nodded and stopped at the nearest motel.

They checked into a room and there was another very long silence between them.

"What if he was right? Maybe it is in my nature..." Dean started but he was cut off by her.

"No, he wasn´t! I know you´re not perfect but neither am I. We love each other and we´ll work things out!" She cupped his face with both her hands. "You hear me Dean? I love you!"

"I love you, too." He smiled and kissed her. "I just wish this whole apocalypse crap was over already..."

"Let´s just forget about it for tonight and pretend to be a normal couple."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You mean a normal horny couple all alone in a motel room."

She grinned. "Exactly!"

***

Meanwhile back at the house...

Sam was unsuccessfully trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Blair had left him alone for a while but eventually joined him on the veranda. She sat down next to him on the hollywood swing.

"I´m sorry for my behaviour earlier." He looked at her. "I was just so angry... I can´t believe she´s gotten back together with him."

"Sam, I didn´t know you felt that way about Adrianna.. She cares about you a lot but.."

He cut her off. "She loves Dean. I get it. And I hate to admit it but he loves her, too."

She hugged him. "You´ve become like a brother to both Adrianna and I and we care about you. Never, ever forget that!"

"Thanks, Blair." She pulled away and let him stand up. "I´m going to bed."

"Night Sam."

*

Sam had just drifted off to deep sleep when he was once again visited by Lucifer.

"So Sammy, have you thought about my offer? Do we have a deal?"

The younger Winchester hesitated and seemed to be thinking about Lucifers words. "I...."

***

**Cliffhanger! Evil, I know. The more reviews I get the faster I´ll update. xLois**


End file.
